Shadowy Secrets
by Tsubasakittypwnage
Summary: In the future, the Shadows are returning to Orre. Kia's friends arent that ordinary, neither is she. Only their blood can stop the tragic incident from hapening again. But first secrets must be shared. And trust is the one thing that will keep them alive.
1. Moving In

Summary:

In the future Orre Region, Pokemon no longer exist. But their legacy lives on...in humans. Twilight Petaru Middle School is dedicated to training and transforming students into Pokemorphs. But strange things start to happen once the new kid moves into town...

Hello! This is eeveelover893 here with a fresh new story. Surprisingly, there _is_ a future world of Pokemon. They didn't die from Global Warming, or is that just our world? I don't know. All I can say is that this is gonna be fun! A school of Pokemorphs... Kewlness! With this story, you never know what's around the next corner. ;)

* * *

Moving In

* * *

The year is the year 3005. It has been one thousand years since the last Shadow Pokemon incident. And that incident caused the disappearance of all, _all_ Pokemon in the Orre Region...

It was also the year Kia, her father, and brother had moved into Moonlit Town. Because of her dad's job they moved around a lot (A/N: which will be mentioned later on in the story). But this time, she was hoping they'd live there...permanently.

The girl set the heavy box on the wooden floor of the living room. Her hair was blonde with small red streaks. Surprisingly, that _was_ her natural hair color. You'd probably think, boy is she lucky. Well, she kinda thought that too. The main thing she hated was her blue eyes. Kia loved the color red and absolutely hated anything blue. Yeah, fate was so cruel.

The evening sun fell on the newly tan painted walls. She admired the sun that seemed to sink into the grassy landscape. Kia's blue eyes sparkled. It was breathtaking. She walked around the bare room, dragging her blue jeans across the floor. "Once the furniture is moved in it'll look even better." She smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said, popping out of nowhere.

Kia jumped like three feet into the air. Before she could deny it she was cut off. "I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. You were talking to yourself again." The girl turned to see her blond brother staring with a satisfied grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and start helping!" she snapped, leaning over him, trying to make herself look taller. Which she was, by a few centimeters. He was one freakin grade behind her and was almost as tall as her. Either she was really short, or he was abnormally tall.

"Whatever you say Kia." He walked outside and brought back a small rug. The little nuisance set the rug in front of the doorway.

She twitched and felt like she was gonna throw his hide across the room. "GET SOMETHING BIGGER RICK!!"

"Why?" The eleven year old yawned, looking easygoing as usual. He hardly looked scared at all. "You want me to break my back?"

"It's better than having me break it for you!" She glared.

Rick shrugged. "Whatever."

He opened the brunette door and walked outside. "Stuck up, little brat..." Kia mumbled while followed him outside.

The crisp autumn wind blew across her face. _The air is so clean here, _Kia thought plainly. _Not like the other cities we lived in._

Kia strolled along the walkway bordered with small tulips and nearly dead grass. Staring at the plants, she didn't notice her dad carrying a seemingly heavy box. She kneeled down to smell the flowers.

Her father obviously wasn't watching where he was going and stepped on her red tennis shoe. "Ow!"

Slightly startled, he nearly dropped the box on her head. He stumbled, but managed to regain his balanced. She looked up at her dad and smiled. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Be careful. I nearly dropped this box on you. Next time you might not be so lucky," he scolded. His brown eyes stared at her intently. Kia stared at him in embarrassment. He wore his regular white T-shirt (oddly) and light colored jeans.

"Sorry, I'm just checking out our new house." She smiled sweetly, getting rid of the guilty look on her face.

He sighed and began walking inside. Kia walked to the edge of the street. She glanced left and right, there didn't seem to be many cars around here. _That's a good thing, I guess, _she thought. She decided to go left and explore. It all looked normal actually. Houses lined up on either side of the street, concrete sidewalk.

"This isn't like Slateport at all," she whispered to herself. Kia remembered one of the cities she'd moved from. It was very busy, never quiet. You could hardly hear yourself think when you were outside. Thank _goodness_ they'd only stayed there a couple of months. After the third month she felt like she'd go senile.

A few houses down, there was a vacant spot with a few trees and plains of grass. Kia's face brightened. They still had grass here! Yeah, it sounds retarded, and laugh all you want, but in 3005, huge areas of grass were rare in a neighborhood. A big patch with trees was super rare also.

Kia glanced back. Good, Rick wasn't following her. That annoying son of a gun stalked her EVERYWHERE. One time Kia'd gotten so ticked that she hung him by his underwear on her door. She still wished she'd had a camera at that moment. Unfortunately, he'd smashed up the other one. Little retard.

Kia looked down. There was her loyal companion, her adorable Eevee striding beside her. The brown creature met her gaze and smiled. If Kia couldn't depend on her Eevee she didn't know who she could. She couldn't even count how long she'd had Amber. Her eyes were the color of fire which Kia envied. Thus her name.

Her Eevee scampered ahead of her, heading for the trees. "Fine have it your way," Kia said while walking after her. She watched Amber disappear into the mini forest. She glanced around. Boy were these trees _tall_, and climbable too. Kia smirked when she saw the Eevee was nowhere in sight. "Oh, so you wanna play hide-and-seek do ya?"

After a few minutes of searching in bushes, up in trees, and under leaf piles, Kia was wiped. Searching for an Eevee was more difficult than she'd expected. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her rusty red shirt. She leaned on a pine tree, slid to the ground and breathed. Kia heard the leaves rustle in the tree she was resting on. Somewhere above her. The girl looked up and blinked.

Inches away from her face was a boy with shining, blue eyes staring at her. Kia blinked until a few seconds later she realized what she was looking at. A regular girl would have screamed, but she was a tomboy so she didn't over react like that.

Instead she jumped up and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Startled, the boy fell off the branch he was leaning over with a loud _thump!_ He cursed under his breath and glared up at Kia. "What the hell was that for?"

"You are _so_ lucky I didn't slap you, pervert!" Kia scowled.

The boy seemed insulted. Good. "_Pervert_? I was just climbing a freakin tree!" he replied angrily. Her eyes narrowed, looking unconvinced. "_Sure_."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. The boy wore a navy blue T-shirt, along with long white sleeves, baggy jeans, and had spiky silver hair. Weird, who had silver hair at this age? She folded her arms. He didn't look perverted, but then again, you could never tell these days. Kia took her mind of him. "Amber!" she turned and called into the trees. That little Eevee had been hiding for a long time. How long it had been, she had no idea. Kia expected to see Amber come running up to her any second, but sadly didn't.

"Who is Amber? That's a weird name to call a person," he sneered. Was that retard still here? Apparently...

"Amber isn't a _person_, she's a _Pokemon!_" She mumbled, "Idiot."

The 13-year-old boy looked ridiculous, like she had said something really freakin stupid and he was holding back a laugh. A few seconds later he was laughing like heck. Kia raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Pokemon don't live in this Region, _they're_ _extinct!_" He took slow, deep breaths, trying not to laugh again. "You're kidding right?" He stared with a questionable look.

Her face was stone cold with rage. "Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?"

He looked at her warily, "Um, no?"

"Okay, whoever-you-are, did you see a small brown creature run through here?" Kia asked him grimly, all business now.

"First of all, the name's Lake. Second of all, maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He smirked. Obviously he was being stubborn.

And he thought Amber was a retarded name. In a way he reminded Kia of her brother. "And why won't you tell me?"

"Cause it's easier to show people what they're looking for," the boy called "Lake" said and started walking to a brighter part of mini forest.

Geez, what was with this guy? "Annoying much?" Kia mumbled and then followed unwillingly.

Light fluttered through the Maple and Pine trees. Their leaves turning the wonderful colors of Autumn. Especially since she adored anything close to the color red. Lake quickly made a left. Kia slowed down enough to turn; she hadn't realized how fast she'd been walking. A few more inches and she would have run into him.

At the end of the grove she could see what was in the distance and what they were heading for. The grass sloped down to reveal a lake sparkling in the setting sun, revealing the darkening sky and shimmering stars. Kia gaped in astonishment. She had never, _ever_ in her 12-going-on-13-year-old life seen something so solemnly beautiful. Then she noticed how dark it was. _Dad's gonna worry,_ she thought guiltily.

"Where's Amber?" she asked eagerly. She followed his gaze. Lake stared down at a small brown figure splashing in the water and chasing her tail.

"_Amber!!_" Kia called her Pokemon friend happily. The Eevee looked ecstatic to see her trainer. Amber ran to Kia with joy. "Vee!" it cried, and leapt into her arms with a smile. The wet Pokemon shook her fur. Kia laughed. "Stop it!"

Lake looked at her with a cautious and disbelieving look. The Eevee scented the boy then looked at him suspiciously. "Vee, Eevee-eve!" Amber started shouting wildly.

"What's wrong girl?" Kia stared at her in surprise.

She pulled Amber away. "Quit it! Calm down, it's okay Amber." The Eevee became still and silent, staring intently at Lake. "Sorry, she isn't usually like that. I guess she's tired or something."

Kia looked at the fading black sky. "I've got to get home, _now_."

* * *

The blonde haired girl couldn't stand the tension between Amber and Lake. Why was her Eevee so wary? That was weird, even for Amber. She was _never_ this high-strung.

Her feet started aching after a while. _Oh, please let home be close,_ Kia begged.

"Are you new in town?" Lake asked randomly.

"Yeah, just moved here today." She remembered all the moving they had to do. She chuckled; at least she wouldn't have to do any of it. Smiling, she saw her Eevee race to the house. "Well she's surprisingly eager." Kia turned to the silver haired boy, waiting for him to say something.

"Guess your Eevee's not used to new people, huh?" She'd expected him to apologize and say he didn't know why Amber had acted that way. But then again, boys are unpredictable. Speak of the devil-

Rick stood in between the two and smirked. "Now I can see why you were gone for an hour."

"Shut.your.freaking.mouth," Kia said, he voice as sharp as steel, "Stalker."

"And proud of it!" He smiled smugly.

She shoved him onto their lawn. Thank goodness, home. Kia didn't know what to say, awkward situation and all. "Uh, see ya whenever."

"Sure," he said casually, and seemed to head back to where the trees were. She shook her head; he must like it there a lot. Kia peeled Rick off the grass and dragged him inside. Her eyes lit up when she stood in the living room. Boy did they get a lot moved!

The light from the lamp on the table lit the room. The black TV was right next to the large windows. The long green couch faced the windows and the TV. She saw the kitchen to the left when she came in, the counter, refrigerator, table, you name it. Kia walked curiously down the hallway. She faced five doors. "Uh..." She stared awkwardly. "Door number one?"

Kia walked to the door to the left of her. She peeked in. A large bed was in the center of the room. The blonde saw her father sprawled out on the bed. She giggled. He looked funny. He must have worked a _lot_. She silently shut the door.

Kia walked to the door to the left. She saw blue tiles and a toilet and a sink. Bathroom. She quickly shut that door and looked at the door behind her. She quickly peeked inside and saw one was her brother's room and the other down the hallway was the hall closet. _Lucky number five,_ Kia thought and sighed. _It had better be._

She walked in. It appeared to be hers. And the walls just _happened_ to be blue. Kia groaned then mumbled, "Great, just great." Her covers were designed with autumn leaves. The closet was a sliding double-door one. It was bigger than most her other ones. Most of them just had regular door knobs. Her Eevee was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Hi girl." Kia smiled. Amber picked up a white piece of paper lying on her bed. She blinked and took the paper from the Eevee's mouth. It was a letter of some sort, looked like an application that had already been filled out. It had her name on it. She took the other paper lying on her bed. At the top, in big bolded letters, it said **ACCEPTED**. She began reading out of curiosity:

**ACCEPTED!**

The following states the information for the School your child attending:

The supplies needed are- Pencils, pens, binder, book bag, folders, ect. The other supplies shall be provided, such as books.

School started not to long ago so she shall catch up in plenty of time. Thank you for registering your child, Kia Nekora into the _Twilight Petaru School of Pokemorphs_. Your child starts on August 29, 3005.

Signed,

Principal Motive

Kia gaped at the letter. _Tomorrow?_ She started tomorrow?

"Since when did I sign up for this?" she whispered in astonishment. Kia read it over a million times, like she'd misunderstood it or something. But regretfully, she hadn't read it wrong.

* * *

Surprising or no? Predictable, but not for Kia. If it's a good or bad thing, it's up to her. Dun, dun, dun... Leave a review when you can! :)


	2. Bad Start

Ello my lovelies

Ello my lovelies. xD I've always wanted to do that. Oh, you know what I forgot? The Disclaimer! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But hey, I can dream right?

Anything But Ordinary

Kia found out soon enough that her belongings were already packed and ready to go. Sadly, in the morning, her father had already left for work. Thank goodness he'd left a note and directions. She slouched on the chair in front of the large round table. How she had managed to get up is a mystery of itself. She yawned for the tan-thousandth time.

Kia's book bag was one that you could sling across your shoulder and waiting on the couch. Check!

Binder was, of course, inside the book bag, and her favorite color, amber. Checkaroo!

Folders were arranged neatly, pens, pencils, paper, ect, were inside her binder. Checkamundo!

The dumb attire that she had to wear for this school. Sadly, Check...

Kia wasn't very fond of having to wear school outfits. Mainly because it was just a white shirt, long socks, black shoes, and the thing she hated wearing most, a skirt.

After a big, but quick, breakfast she slept for a few minutes while keeping an eye on the clock. "Time to go..." she said sadly. "_Why_ did my dad sign me up for this?" She sat up and glanced around, surprised Rick wasn't up. Lazy bum... Then she heard feet shuffling across the floor. Yup, it was Rick alright, readier than ever for school.

"Well you don't seem tired," Kia said while yawning. He didn't say anything and headed over to the kitchen. She blinked, he was wearing similar to what she was. Long-sleeved white shirt, black shirt and black pants. Lucky, he didn't have to wear a skirt. But that would've just been weird.

Kia read the note once more. The bus stop didn't seem too far from her house. She lazed around a couple more seconds then slung her book bag over her shoulder. She let out a small _oof_. Well this was heavier than expected... At least it was better than carrying it by hand... Rick did the same, only his book bag didn't seem as heavy as hers.

"By Amber!" she called. But sadly, her little companion didn't say good bye, or even come into the living room. Kia let out a depressing sigh and headed out the door. She took one last glance at her new house and didn't look back. She turned left with Rick, walking a few seconds, then passing the mini forest she'd gone in last night.

Kia thought back to yesterday and decided she'd ditch Rick and explore the forest some more after school. After a few minutes of, what seemed like, endless walking she saw a couple of kids across the road. They were wearing the school uniform so she assumed that was it. Just in case, Kia checked her father's directions. "Is this it?" she asked, showing him the paper. He nodded silently.

Well he was unusually quiet... "Rick you okay?" Kia asked; he was always like this when they started a new school. His blond bangs draped over his blue eyes. The boy shook his head without saying a word.

She looked at him sympathetically. Usually she was the quiet one. Kia sighed, hoping the other kids didn't see this. "Rick, will you look at me?" she asked pleadingly. He looked up. Now she could see why he didn't want to look up. His eyes were misty and he looked like he was about to cry. "It'll be okay," she whispered, and stroked his bangs out of his face. Rick blinked and tears started falling. She wiped them away with her shirt. Kia wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. She let go and smiled. "I know it's hard moving with out mom, but we'll just have to get through it together, alright."

He nodded with his adorable blue eyes. Hey, he could be cute when he wanted to. Kia held her brother's hand while crossing the street, even though there weren't any cars. She ignored the snickering kids, the pointing fingers. One girl whispered to her friend: "Is she his girl friend?"

Oh_ great. Here for five seconds and girls are already hitting on him._ She glanced at Rick, hoping he didn't hear that. But he was already snapping back at them. "No she's not my girl friend she's my sister for damn sake!" He turned and waited for the bus irritably. Oh boy did he ever look pissed. Heck, she would've done the same thing, if it weren't for the million knots in her stomach. Kia glanced around three girls, four boys, and-

"Lake?" Kia said aloud, surprised she could get anything out. The silver haired boy was wearing the school uniform too. _Oh no, please no..._ She thought disbelievingly. He smiled (more like a smirk, but still), his eyes filled with excitement. "Well, you're the last person I'd expected to see."

Kia blinked, unsure to take it as a compliment or an insult. She shrugged it off. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

Just then the bus pulled up, more golden than yellow. The kids filed onto the bus normally, it seemed. Kia swallowed, entering, what she thought, would be the worst experience of her life.

Kia and Rick marveled at the silver building. It didn't look like a school, more like an institute, which didn't make her feel any better. She saw Lake a few seats back, still not believing that her went here. She pushed it away, thinking it wasn't that important. Kia stared back out the window. The tower didn't stretch too far up; after all it was a school. The bus stopped and everyone raced back off, like a normal school day. When she got out she stared at everything at once. They were inside the gates, brick walls on either side. The school was in a large area with plenty of grass surrounding it, besides the concrete walkway of course. Kia guessed that was because of the gym exercises they were going to them in. And she wasn't very fond pf exercising.

"If you newbies will please step aside, I'd like to get to class," said a familiar cocky voice. Kia glanced back and groaned. Lake. Of course.

She walked on, putting her urge to look around aside. "Shut up," she said finally, feeling his arrogant gaze make her twitch.

They entered the building and Kia could hardly believe her eyes. Everything was so neat. The lockers looked brand new, compared to the other schools she'd gone to. She was momentarily distracted when Rick squeezed her hand. There were so many people; even she was starting to get tense. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. "Come on, let's find your class." He handed her the schedule assigned to him.

"Mr. Chile?" she said aloud, wondering if she pronounced it right.

"He's in the commons, over there, first door to your left." She turned around, the silver haired boy staring at her with a grin. Kia ignored him and directed Rick to his classroom, waving goodbye.

She started walking upstairs, hoping to lose Lake. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to find her class. "Dang it..." she murmured while looking at her schedule. She felt Lake leaning over to look. "Do you mind?" she turned her head and snapped. Man was this kid _annoying_.

Then it got turned around when he said he knew where her class was, now she was following him. She felt all the gazes from the, seemingly popular, girls in the hallway staring at Lake. Some seemed like they _wanted_ to follow him. Who, this jerk? Oh great, she was following a really popular guy who was leading her to class cause she was a lost idiot. Great, now the social disorder would be _really_ corrupted. Usually, Kia would just go the whole school year unnoticed, or at least until she moved again.

He stopped at the room with the blue door, lockers close by. "Lucky you, Mrs. Tentschert, she's the best," he said, "and I've got her too, what a coincidence." And with that he stalked off to his locker. Boy did he ever know how to get under people's skin. Kia practically had smoke coming out her ears. She looked for her locker number, C2. Then she looked at where lake was standing. She looked at the tag near the top of his locker. C3.

Kia felt like she was about to scream. She had a locker next to this retard! The blonde tried her locker combination a few times before getting used to it. Finally, it opened. On the outside it was blue, how nice, and on the inside it was grey. Well it was better than more blue. She struggled to get her book bag on the hook in the locker, but managed. When she opened the book bag a tiny brown head popped out.

"Amber!" Kia squealed surprisingly. She shoved the Eevee back in when Lake leaned over to look.

He glanced suspiciously around her locker. She smiled innocently, no matter how much she didn't want to. He walked by her and walked to class. It was then that she felt the jealous gazes of all the girls passing by her. She felt like if they could have, their looks would've burned a hole right through her. What a great way to start off the first day of school:

-She was ticked off more than ever.

-Her Eevee had stowed away in her book bag.

-Every girl in school probably hated her by now.

Kia felt a chill run down her spine when one particular girl walked by her. A violet eyed, dark brown haired girl seemed to make her shudder. She wore an all black uniform instead of white. Well that was reassuring. It didn't seem like she was jealous, actually her look was unexplainable. Just solemn and graveness was all Kia could identify.

She shook it off and poked her head into her locker. Her Eevee smiled, not knowing of how much trouble she was in. "Amber, you aren't supposed to be here, I don't think they allow Pokemon here," said Kia. _Mainly because they don't have Pokemon to bring... _she thought. "So you stay in here, I'll bring you something from lunch so you won't starve. We'll have a talk about this when we get home. _Understand_?" she instructed firmly.

"Vee," she whispered and nodded. Kia fumbled through her book bag and managed to pull out her binder. Everyone was almost out of the hallway. She shut her locker and put the lock on it, then dashed to her class room. The only problem was, she forgot to lock it.

Kia _did_ think Mrs. Tentschert was nice. She didn't bring her up to the front and make the class say hell or anything. No, she just acknowledged her and went on teaching. She gave Kia the 411 on what was happening and what their standards were. She had short, but beautiful, brown hair and a smile that could melt and cold heart. Well, every one but the girl that passed her in the hallway, the one with long brown hair in a pony tail. She was like a sore thumb, her black shirt standing out in the sea of whites.

Kia tapped Lake who was a desk diagonal from her. "Who's that?" she whispered, pointing. He glanced at the girl. "That's Luna, you should stay away from her," he whispered back, even though the teacher wasn't talking. "She doesn't like to be messed with and hates anyone and everyone. She gives one glare and they're paralyzed for a few seconds."

Kia digested this. She couldn't have been that bad, could she? But she felt that chill earlier, could it have been her?

"Oh and," Lake continued, "It's best not to be on her bad side. If you feel suddenly chilly or nervous, usually she gave you "the look". And that's usually a sign that you're in for a slow and painful death."

Kia swallowed. The first day at her new school and she already had an enemy.

This chapter was really long and I wanted to keep going but I have to do other stories as well. Sorry, hope it was good!


	3. Friend or No?

* * *

I'm back! Yay! -silence- Fine. You'll be happy to know that this chapter is probably better than the other one. Take your pick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?

* * *

Friend or No?

* * *

The teacher began to put on a small speech, like it was the first day of school or something. Wow, Mrs. Tentschert really did care. Not that any of her other teachers didn't. "Does anyone know why you're here?" she asked the class.

"Cause my father sent me here without my consent..." Kia mumbled to herself.

The brunette called on the girl in front. "Because we're here to be trained," she replied with a cheerful tone. The girl had small, blue pig tails that hung in the air. She smiled and her golden eyes seemed to sparkle. "We're also here to get better to help our community." Kia heard a few boys near the girl groan. But she just ignored them and kept smiling.

The teacher nodded. "And I am happy to announce that you will get to view the Transformation Chamber in a couple of days, possibly Monday." A few excited whispers emerged from the class. Kia glanced around the room. What was this chamber they were talking about? She leaned in to see what the kids were chatting about.

"What Pokemon do you want to be?" a girl asked her friend.

"A Delcatty, definitely a Delcatty!" she squealed with delight.

Kia tapped Lake's shoulder again. "What's everybody talking about? I mean, I know that this is a School for Pokemorphs, but I though everyone was already a Pokemorph."

He turned around and sighed. "No, we come here to be trained _and_ transformed."

Kia blinked, still not getting it. "You _want_ to be turned into a Pokemon forever? I thought there weren't any Pokemon left," she added.

"There _aren't_," he groaned. "And we don't stay a Pokemon forever, they _teach_ us to transform back to human. Get it?"

She nodded, still a little confused. Kia glanced over at Luna. The girl sat there silently, staring at the wall. Kia sighed, well didn't she look depressing. And not too far from her, two seats over. She broke out in a cold sweat when Luna laid eyes on her. Boy was that glare ever freaky. It was like she was digging into her mind or something, sifting through thoughts and memories. Kia shook her head and prayed for the bell to ring soon.

_Riinnngggg!!_ Kia breathed a huge sigh of relief. _THANK HEAVENS!_ Home room was over, now for... She looked at her schedule then got up and turned to Lake. "Do you know where Ms. Takama is?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll show you," he offered. Kia swallowed, remembering not to attract a lot of attention... or hatred for that matter. "Can't you just tell me, I can get there on my own," she said, itchy to get out of there. So what if she was better at being lead around, there was no way she'd tell him that.

He thought for a second then said, "When you walk out the door go right, she's two doors down." He sounded so sure of himself. Hm... Odd... But then again, she hadn't known him for long.

"Okay, thanks," she waved while walking out the door. She felt a few burning glances from a couple of girls then broke into a sprint. Until she came to a few as tall as her windows that covered the wall. She stood there in awe. Kia was right; the back of the school _was_ for combat and track and stuff. It was cool because there grass as far as the eye could see, or at least as far as the gates went. There was lots of equipment and a swimming pool that you could swim laps in. When the sunlight poured through the clouds it sparkled on the waters. Her eyes sparkled happily. She was like a rock in a stream, all the kids parting around her while she stood there without moving.

"Hey, move it or loose it!" She heard Lake snicker. "I'm going, I'm going..." she mumbled staring at the silver haired boy. He moved on with a smirk. Kia huffed while glaring at him. She glanced around the kid filled hallway, everyone hurrying to their classes. She just noticed the hallways, the School, was mainly about silver. The ceiling, floor, insulation, it was all silver. Probably not real silver, but metal that looked like it. It was too dull to be silver anyway. She wondered if that was their school color or something... Well that might explain Lake's silver hair. _He must be all for school spirit,_ she thought sarcastically.

Then Kia heard the bell ring. "Aw man!" she whined while running a few doors down before turning into the class room. She felt everyone's gazes lie on her. Kia flushed and walked quickly to her seat. The teacher looked surprisingly young to be teaching. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she wore the assigned teacher's out fit. White top and a slightly longer skirt than the girl's. She held her clip board and called a few names for attendance. "Kia Nekora." Her voice sounded like a regular teacher's would have. She raised her hand without saying a word.

"I hope you won't be this late all the time." Her eyes narrowed.

Kia shook her head silently. Her face reddened, everyone was freakin staring at her. She put her head down on her desk. Why couldn't this day be over with already? The teacher, Ms. Takama, gave them a survey. "Please fill this out so I know which categories to place you in," she explained, "And also what the other teachers need to know about you."

She stared down at the lines she needed to fill in. _Okay,_ she thought,_ question number one: What Pokemon do you prefer as to being a Pokemon?_

Kia quickly wrote it down. _An Eevee, for sure,_ she thought happily.

She scanned the next question. **2: What type is your Pokemon?**

**A Normal type** she scribbled in. Kia circled the next few answers which were multiple choice questions. She put the paper in the tray on Mrs. Takama's desk. And with that she quickly returned to her desk. Kia pulled out a lined piece of paper and started doodling. She did two circles for eyes and scribbled in some, what looked like, fur. The girl behind her peaked over her shoulder. "You're good."

Kia jumped (if that was even possible). "Huh?" she whirled around. A girl with small blue pig tails. Wait a minute... "Wait, didn't I see you in Mrs. Tentshcert's class?" she asked, remembering her golden eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, "I can't wait to see the Transformation Chamber can you?" The girl stared for a minute. "Oh, you're the new kid, uhhh, Kia right?"

Kia nodded. "Yeah." She continued drawing and the girl moved into the desk in front of her. She started talking in a rushed tone, "Wow, man, are you ever a good drawer, wish I could draw. But I'm really bad at it, not really my thing; I'm more of a sports person myself."

Kia stared up to see the girl with her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry..." she apologized and stared at her feet in embarrassment. "I usually don't get to talk to people much, everyone thinks I'm a goody two shoes, but I'm not a prep, thank goodness. I just don't get to talk to people much."

She nodded understandingly. She scribbled more on the drawing. "Yeah, I know what 'cha mean. I hardly make friends with anybody because I know I'm gonna move again."

"My name is Azure. Weird name huh?" she stifled a laugh. Kia smiled. "Can't be as wired as mine."

Azure looked down at her picture. A little Eevee was smiling with adorable sparkling eyes. The girl glanced from the picture to Kia. "Wow, knew you could do better than I ever could."

The girl noticed Kia's hair. "Is that really your natural hair color?" she asked in amazement.

She pointed at her blue hair. "Is that really _your_ natural hair color?"

Azure laughed. "I see your point." The two looked at the clock. "Is that all we're doing, just a survey, it seemed pretty easy," said Kia.

"Yeah. You know what, I like you," Azure said randomly, "You're nice and you actually talk to me. So I'll show you around town, it's a small one so there's not much to see. But it's still awesome." She stopped, noticing she was talking too much again.

"It's okay, complete silence kills my brain," she said, smiling, "well, kinda." Kia thought for a minute. "Can I meet you on my street, outside a small, well, more like a mini forest." Azure seemed confused. "Uh, Nature Avenue. Boy do streets have the weirdest names around here."

Her face brightened. "Oh, now I know where, you're not to far from me. I live not too far, the neighborhood next to you."

Kia smiled, one enemy, one friend, nothing gained, nothing lost. That was good.

* * *

The blonde haired girl rushed to down the hall. Band was after her other class, which taught you how to make Poke' block and stuff. Cooking mainly. She felt kind of worried though, she didn't bring her instrument because she didn't know she'd signed up for this. Correction, her dad signed her up for this.

She skidded to a stop and found herself in a large room about half the size of the gym. Which she got to see along the way through the medium sized windows that overlooked it. Except the ceiling was a little lower in the band. The gym was _pretty_ big. And there were lots of rows of risers, heck they almost reached the windows.

The band room wasn't that organized when you looked at it. Kids were scrambling around, getting there instruments and music binders. This seemed like the Woodwind class. With the flutes, clarinets, ect. Kia sat down and pulled out a slim white binder that had a few page protectors in it. She set it on the black stand and sat on the solitary chair, no desk. Comfy. Kia glanced around, praying Luna wasn't there. She didn't see any sign of her, but when she felt chilly, she'd know.

"Um that's my seat," she heard someone say. The voice sounded kind of preppy. Kia immediately looked/glared behind her. A girl with long brown hair stared crossly at Kia.

She got up without saying a polite "Sorry". She searched for the teacher. The man with short, spiky brown hair was sitting at her desk in the corner. Kia looked at her schedule, she read "Mr. Kail".

"Uhhh," she said awkwardly, "Where do I sit?"

He looked up from his papers. "Ah, Kia Nekora, are you adjusting well?" He smiled.

She smiled back, "Yeah." _I guess you could say that..._ Kia thought.

Everyone was scurrying to their seats. The bell rang and the teacher stood up. "You're the second seat to the end." He pointed.

Kia saw that the seat she was supposed to sit in. Right next to the girl that demanded Kia to get out of her seat. She groaned quietly to herself. Could this day get any worse?

When she sat down she noticed Azure across the room from her. Kia waved and she waved back. There were two rows filled with kids. All of them had instruments, except her. Flutes were in the front, along with a Piccolo, which was Azure's. I admired the small instrument. It was like half the size of the flute and had fewer keys. The girly-girl next to her had a regular flute. And in the row behind them were clarinets. Boy, were these old instruments or what?

_Wish I actually had an instrument to play,_ she thought miserably. After awhile of playing she started get bored. It was a really slow song they were playing, she almost fell asleep. When they took a break the girl next to her, named Leila, was babbling to her friends about something.

"I'm gonna get a new instrument," she announced, giggling. Her friends smiled. "Awesome!" Kia rolled her eyes.

"What is it gonna be?" one of them asked. Leila smirked. "It's a very expensive shell flute; my mother is getting it for me. It's so cool."

_Can't be as cool as my instrument,_ she thought to herself, _the air flute._ She groaned. A little while longer of this torcher and it would be all over. Then, it was finally over. _Ring!!_

Kia sighed, she'd have to ask dad for an instrument when she got home. Lunch was next. But-where was she going to sit?

* * *

Kia _so_ found out. She held her lunch tray, hesitating. Most of the seats were taken and she didn't was to sit with many people. But there was a table open not too far from her. Except, the only one at that table, was Luna.

She swallowed, walked over, and quickly sat in the chair across from her. Kia didn't dare look up. If she did, she was afraid she'd get chills again. Instead, she ate her food and glanced around the large lunchroom. She saw Lake at the "popular table", as she called it. He caught her stare and smirked. Kia glared at him, she wished she could kill him right there, but that _had_ to be a no-no. Darn it.

Kia had the misfortune of a forgetful mine and turned to look at Luna. The girl's violet eyes pierced her soul. She swallowed. Man, this couldn't have been good. She got that creepy feeling again. Lots of stuff came to mind, Luna's eyes fixed on hers. Kia shuddered, she didn't even blink. She started to remember things. Like where she'd moved from and her little brother being hanged on the wall by his underwear. Kia would've laughed but she was kind of paralyzed with fear at the moment.

Luna blinked and Kia stopped remembering things. "Your name's Kia?" she said, no emotion in her voice, just grave and somber. She stared at her in surprise then shrugged it off. The girl probably just heard her name in homeroom. "Yeah," Kia said awkwardly.

"Thought so," she said and continued eating.

She stopped. What had just happened? She smiled trying to be nice. After a few seconds of not blinking, like before, Luna gave her a wide-eyed look for some reason.

* * *


	4. Reason

Last chapter was dull, I know, but this one'll be better, hopefully. So here we go, let me know if you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Could my life be any more boring?

* * *

Reasons

* * *

After one more boring class, Kia was piled on with the homework. She had another class, with Mrs. Tentschert as her teacher. And also had all her friends/enemies in that class. The subject was Pokemon/Orre history. Kia thought it was interesting, the teacher explained this stuff really well. She wasn't too far from Luna though. Kia thought back to lunchtime. Kia still didn't understand why she'd gone wide-eyed all of a sudden, it was weird. She didn't dare ask though.

Kia noticed Luna was still slightly stunned. The black haired girl stared at her desk with small, pupils. She sighed and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "You okay?" she whispered, trying not to interrupt the teacher. Her eyes returned to normal, looking a bit misty. "I'm fine."

Then Lake tapped _her_ on the shoulder. She glanced back at him. "I saw you sitting with Luna," he whispered, "What'd you do to make her so shocked?"

Kia shrugged. Lake stared, glancing from Kia to Luna. "I wouldn't talk to her if I were you," he advised.

"Why's everyone so afraid of her? She seems like a normal person to me." Kia turned away from him and looked at the teacher.

"She's hard as a rock, think _you_ can make friends with her?" he asked yawning. "As a matter of fact I can!" she said, quitely but sternly.

Lake laughed. "You can try all you want, there's no way she can be softened."

Kia didn't look back at him, but said, "Everyone has a heart Lake, it may not seem like it, but everyone's got kindness and compassion somewhere under the appearance they put on. And if you don't believe me, just watch me prove you wrong."

Lake didn't carry the conversation further, but Kia did. This time she turned around to glare at him. "Did you ever think that there maybe a reason for her behavior? Do you know what she's been through? _No!_ So if this is how she acts then I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

Lake was silent and Kia didn't bother to turn back around. Kia knew she'd said something deep and smirked to herself. Was she good with words or what? The rest of the class period Mrs. Tentschert explained things about Mew's whereabouts and what scientists believed. Kia raised her hand and answered a few minor questions.

The teacher handed out a worksheet about what they'd just reviewed. Kia stared at it smiling. _This'll be easy! _she thought confidently.

The girl, annoyed, finished the Part-Question-Part-Answer questions; _boy_ did they ever piss her off. The Connect-the-Answer-to-the-Question questions were done in no time flat. Then there was one single question that stumped her: **What is the relation between Mew and Mewtwo?**

_Well_, she thought, _Mewtwo is Mew's clone. But what relation? Wait..._ Kia scanned the question again. Technically, they didn't have one, but they had each other's DNA, so they had to be related somehow... She stopped. _Wait! They must mean relationship, not related!_ Kia wrote that they were once enemies, but then became friends. She felt kind of dumbfounded and groaned.

Mrs. Tentschert announced that it was almost time to go. Azure asked, randomly, what they would be doing tomorrow. "Well, we'll be talking about the battle between Mewtwo and Mew."

A few excited cheers traveled around the classroom. Kia joined in. It was her second favorite ancient Kanto story. But Lake didn't seem all that thrilled. Kia turned to see a plain look on his face. "What? Do you not like Mewtwo and Mew?"

"No," he growled. "I just think Lugia is better. The Legend of the Chosen One was _much_ better than that one."

Kia sighed. "Sure, I like that one too, it's my favorite. But there's no need to hate it, or not want to hear it at all."

He ignored her and shoved his stuff into his binder, mumbling something. _Ring!!_

Kia rushed out the room and glanced at her locker. Strangely, it was open. She started panicking. "Not good, not good-"

She glanced around the hallway nervously. She picked up the lock and looked in her book bag. No Eevee. She swallowed, there weren't any Pokemon in this Region, so would they take it harshly?

Kia quickly closed the locker door and shoved the lock on it. She swiftly raced around the hallway, looking for an Eevee tail, or head, or anything. She bumped into Lake and he saw her panic. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Kia was on the verge of hyperventilating, but kept her cool. No way she could lie to him now. "Uhh," she took a second breathed, "have you seen Amber? I think she got out of my book bag; she snuck in it this morning." She felt really dumb and just walked away.

"I think I saw her," he said. Kia stopped and turned around. "Where?"

"She was in a trash can somewhere, I think Mrs. Raftery's," Lake said, staring at her while she looked at her schedule. "Great, I've got her next."

The two walked down the hallway and peaked in the classroom. Kia saw the trashcan located by the teacher's desk. Well wasn't that just dandy? First day and she'd probably make it onto Mrs. Rafter's hate list.

"How we gonna pull this off?" Kia asked, staring at Lake for an answer. He sighed. That couldn't have mean "I've got a plan." Kia saw the Eevee drooling, staring at a yogurt on the teacher's desk. Amber could've hardly be noticed, well, at least until she jumped up and ate Mrs. Raftery's snack.

The Eevee saw Kia and smiled innocently. Kia motioned her hand to her neck, telling the Pokemon not to make a sound. But of course, the Eevee was so overjoyed to see her trainer, she yelped. "Eev Eevee eev!" Kia didn't know whether to feel loved or pissed.

Kia walked into the classroom normally while watching everybody look for the source of the sound. Amber's eyes sparkled. She knew that look on the Eevee's face. She always looked like that when she was about to pounce on her, or at least when she was hyper. _Crap._

The Eevee leapt out of the trash can and sprung onto one desk after the other. A few girly-girls let out squeals of surprise. Kia rolled her eyes. Idiots. The Eevee leapt though the air and, with a smile, landed on her trainer's lap. The curious kids stared in awe, then started crowding around her. What would the teacher think of this?

Many girls thought the fox-like pokemon was cute. Kia tried to keep the Eevee as far as possible from the girly-girls, or at least as far as she could with everyone around her.

"Oh my gosh! It's Pokemon!" she heard a few squeal.

Some guys just said predictably, "Cool!"

And the rest were just too awe stricken to speak. Amber licked my cheek playfully. I smiled a bit. The Eevee nuzzled me and I stroked her brown fur. The teacher made the kids separate and sit down. Kia swallowed. She stood to face Mrs. Raftery with Amber in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her, she stowed away in my book bag because she hates it when I leave her," Kia explained, "Then she got out of my locker because I forgot to lock it. I forgot to bring her something to eat so I guess she was hungry..."

The young teacher put one finger up to let her know to stop. She stared with guilt. She probably should've left the part where she left her locker unlocked... She waited a while for her to say something. Her answer was so unexpected Kia nearly dropped Amber.

"It's fine as long as nobody gets distracted." She glanced at the kids staring at the Eevee.

Kia nodded her head in thanks. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

At the end of the day, Kia noticed that Luna rode her bus. Kia sat next to Rick. He seemed much happier than this morning. He bragged about how many friends he made, which was about five, and that he was pretty popular already. "How many friends did you make?" he asked.

"Uhh, one?" Kia said, remembering Azure. "_Don't!"_ she hissed when she saw him about to make a snappy remark.

He folded his arms, grimacing. When they got to their stop, Rick raced off before anyone else even got up. Kia stared, speechless. _That boy had better not be on steroids!_ she thought, going through scenarios of how to torture him if he was.

She heard a few whispers about the Pokemon she was holding. Thank goodness they didn't take her away. She guessed they were forgiving because they had never seen a Pokemon in their lives.

When she got off the bus she noticed Luna and Lake not far behind. They were either stalkers, or lived near her. She saw the mini-forest coming up and glanced over her shoulder; Luna was at her heels and Lake was no were to be found.

The girl quickly passed her. It took a good fifteen seconds to catch up with her. Luna surprisingly spoke first.

"Your mother's dead?" she said gravely. Kia rather preferred a happier subject. She didn't necessarily like talking about this and... Wait, how did she know?

Kia nodded, staring at her walking feet. "How'd you know?" she asked.

Luna stopped, Kia did also. "I can't tell you," she said, staring at her seriously with her purple eyes.

Kia nodded, understandingly. "That's fine," she smiled and started walking again. Luna followed her questioningly. "You mean, you don't want to know?" she asked, a hint of confusion on her face.

Kia sighed. "Of course I want to know, it's just, if you don't want me to know, that's fine, I respect that," she said sincerely. Luna looked stunned.

"Okay, where were you going with my mother's death?" she asked, regretting bringing it back up.

"Well, I just wanted to know," she hesitated, "How do you cope with it?"

Kia thought it was an awkward question to ask, but answered anyway. "I have a brother, he and I pulled through it together. Our father supported us a lot, emotionally, too," she said, trying not to think back on it. "Why do you ask?"

Luna didn't look at her. "I lost my mother, and because of that, I got depressed and started hating everyone that was happy."

Kia looked at her sympathetically. "I get watcha mean. I was depressed for a while too. My friends were the ones that helped me out."

She suddenly remembered that Luna didn't have any friends. Her face still looked the same, depressing and dark. Except it seemed slightly... blank. "I know this seems sudden and random but..." Kia could've sworn Luna's face brightened a little.

"Would you be my friend?" she asked with an awkward smile.

Kia was shocked when she saw content in her eyes. The girl said, "Sure." And with that, the content in her eyes disappeared, along with her. She was the white house across the street from her. Luna looked back once before going inside. Kia stood there flabbergasted, then thrilled. She did an In-Your-Face punch in the air. She was gonna make Lake kiss her shoes tomorrow.

Kia suddenly remembered to meet Azure at the mini forest.

* * *

Hope ya like it.


	5. Not Your Normal Meet Up

Hello all! Eternity is going well. Hope you like this too! (I say this too much, I know...)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Pokemon... -everyone points and laughs- It's not funny!

* * *

Not Your Normal Meet Up

* * *

Kia wasn't exactly all that happy her father was still at work. Sometimes he'd have to work all night. He worked for this really awesome company that produced the latest electronics. So, even though she got stuff before it came out, he worked a _lot_.

After putting her stuff away, and making Rick some dinner, she quickly changed into something more comfortable. She decided to wear her jean-caprees since fall was coming. And her favorite amber tank top. She slipped on her white tennis shoes. "Bye Rick!" she called to him. The boy looked away from the TV for the moment. "Where you goin?" he asked curiously. "On a date or somethin?"

Kia groaned. "I'm gonna see my friend, mind yourself," she demanded, "and NO inappropriate movies, ESPECIALLY rated R ones!" The blonde haired girl took the remote and pressed the "**Watch" **button."If you do, I'll know and dad'll be the first to hear about it."

He stuck his tongue out at her and glared. Kia pressed the off button on the TV and walked outside. Amber followed gleefully, trying her best to not get hit by the swinging door. The Eevee scampered across the walkway and onto the sidewalk. Her tail wagged playfully. "Vee!"

Kia chased Amber down when the Pokemon started running. De Ja Vu? "Don't you dare get ahead of me!" She laughed, speeding up. Kia snatched up the running Pokemon. Amber smiled. "Eevee!"

Kia slowed down and watched the few cars pass her by. It was so cool they invented non-polluting cars. Heck, her father helped with the design plans. When she reached the mini forest, Kia figured she was early, considering Azure wasn't even there. The girl let the Eevee run around for a few minutes. After a while, she figured Amber would eventually tackle something to the ground. And Lake just happened to be the Eevee's first choice.

"Get off!" he shouted. Kia pulled the snarling Eevee away. "What the heck did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"Me?!" He stood up, brushing himself off. "You should keep that thing on a leash!"

Kia's face flushed. "Amber is not a thing!" she spat, then stomped off. "That arrogant jerk!" After she cooled off, she stopped and looked around. She had gone a little deep. The girl didn't know this part of the forest. Oh well, she planned on exploring anyway.

Kia walked aimlessly around for minutes. She searched for the pathway of trees that Lake had showed her yesterday. She heard water, but didn't see much light. Assuming it was going to rain, she saw if Amber was still with her. And, curious as she was, the little Pokemon was a ways back. She had her gaze fixed on a tree shaded in darkness.

Kia tried pulling her away but she refused to budge. "Come on!" she said, tugging. The Eevee just stared fiercely at the tree. Kia stopped and looked up. "What cha see girl?" she asked sweetly. Amber growled even more fiercely than she did at Lake.

The girl squinted, she couldn't see as well as Amber could. When she adjusted her eyes just right, she saw a tall figure wrapped in the darkness. "Hello?" she called, assuming it was human. Well, duh.

The thing shifted into what little light there was. A boy with dull, white hair, almost silver, hair stared solemnly down at her with piercing blue eyes. He leapt onto one branch after another with ease. The guy didn't say a word, but there was an eerie expression on his face that made Kia shudder. "There seem to be a lot of boys falling from trees around here," she said, mockingly directing her remark towards Lake. Kia heard some rustling not to far from where she was. She hoped he'd heard that.

A smirk grew on his face once Lake reached them, panting. Kia didn't notice his grin since it quickly disappeared. She glanced from Lake to the new character.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

Lake had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked up and scowled. "Hell yeah I know him."

"Glad you actually remember me," he replied with a quick, dark smile.

"So..." Kia thought for a minute. "Is he your brother?"

Lake huffed. "Regretfully, yes."

The other silver haired boy turned to Kia and smirked. "Now how'd you make friends with someone as pretty as this?"

Kia's face flushed with anger. _PRETTY??_

She grimace and crossed her arms. "Say that again," she dared, "and I'll kick you're damn butt so hard you won't see the light of tomorrow, or even your next birthday for that matter."

The boy didn't even flinch, just stood there grinning. He chuckled under his breath. "A feisty one I see," he said, glancing at Lake.

Lake grimaced. "You can take you're retarded a back to where you came from Skyle," he threatened.

"You know," he stated sarcastically, "I get the feeling I'm not welcome here." He paced toward his brother. The two stared each other down for a couple of minutes. Skyle reached into his pocket and lifted his hand out halfway. Kia could've sworn she saw something sharp glint in his hand.

She swallowed to herself and grabbed him by the wrist. "We'll be going now," she said, her tone signaling Lake to get moving. The silver haired boy didn't budge. She pulled a few times but he didn't budge, just remained glaring at Skyle.

"Um, LAKE? We should be GOING now. Remember? We're SUPPOSED to meet A-ZU-re at the COR-ner!" she panted, tugging on his arm every few seconds, her breath leaving her lungs every time she yanked.

Skyle removed his hand from his pocket and Kia saw nothing. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. Her Eevee was emanating a low growl every few seconds. The boy looked at the ground as if he'd just noticed the brown creature. "Rabid beast," he spat, looking at her in disgust.

Kia heard a yelp escape Amber's mouth. Her Pokemon was kicked aside in order for him to take a step forward. She rushed to the Eevee's side. She picked up the bruised creature, trying to stroke away the pain from Amber's side.

Lake glared at Skyle with a look of resentment.

"You leave her out of this!"

But the dark, silver haired boy was unfazed by his demand. "You should know by now that putting your trust in others gets you nowhere," he taunted, "Do you really want to take that chance again?"

Kia glanced up with a puzzled look. What did he mean by again? And what was wrong with trusting others? _It must be some family thing,_ she assumed.

The blonde haired girl suddenly felt a prick of uneasiness. Lake seemed really tense and nervous. Like if someone were to step on a twig, he'd leap ten feet into the air. She wanted more than ever to get away from this threatening boy. Heck knows what he could do, and that sharp object was DEFINITELY not a good sign.

She stood up with Amber in her arms and cautiously walked over to Lake. "Come on," she said with a pleading look, "Let's go meet Azure."

"Fine." He turned away from Skyle unwillingly and started walking. Kia didn't look back, only because she was scared of the evil glare that he'd give her.

"Have fun with your girlfriend Lake," she heard him gloat from behind. Normally Kia would've killed him right then and there, but she wasn't in the position to be doing the killing.

Kia felt a wave relief once she could see the sidewalk again. She saw Azure waiting a few feet away, tapping her foot impatiently. Then she just felt guilt. Her friend had an ocean blue T-shirt with sea shells on it and a royal blue skirt (with matching shoes of course). Which pretty much explained she liked the sea, or at least the color blue.

"My bad," she said, apologetically walking up to her. "Uhh, how late am I?"

"About a half an hour!" the girl laughed, suddenly having a change in attitude. She noticed Lake standing next to Kia.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Popularity. What'd ya bring him for?"

Lake glared at her with an irritated. "Can I go now?"

"Think you can stay?" she whispered, distracting Azure, letting her play with Amber. "I'm not so sure about your brother, it looked like he had a weapon of some kind."

He hesitated. But, not wanting to arouse suspicion, agreed, and offered to even help show her around with Azure. The headed of down the block and passed their Bus Stop in no time, considering they were fast walkers. But Amber remained at the head of the group. You couldn't even tell she'd gotten kicked in the side.

At the end of the neighborhood there was a main road. Azure was the first to point out an awesome place to have Pizza. "It's the best there is and it's right outside our neighborhood!" She smiled.

"Convenient," Kia agreed. Across the pandemonium of cars, there was a huge lot and big white buildings lined up side by side. "Those are the major gaming stores. They even accept trades-old games for new ones, depending on how much it's worth. Cool huh?"

Kia suddenly wished she brought her money and games. "To think I could've traded my old Hollo-Screen game for a new Virtual-Reality one. Fooey," she grumbled.

"You can do it later, we've got all weekend!"

Azure insisted they went a little further down the road to the Malls and stuff. The parking lot was even bigger than the one for the gaming stores. It was like walking across half the Sahara with out water, only it wasn't sand, it was gravel. Which hurt even more if you fell.

And for some reason this girl had a fascination with anything blue, they had to practically pry her from the water fountain. It was such a shiny blue you could practically see your face in it. Kia thought Azure was a Shop-a-hollic at first because she squealed at the first sale she saw. But once she started talking a little more (and boy did she talk a LOT) Kia realized that she was a Game-a-hollic too, which was a good thing, she was mixed.

_Half and half isn't bad,_ Kia thought.

When they went back, Lake pointed out their school. It was a tall silver building in the distance, hard to miss.

"Wow, I would have never guessed," she said sarcastically.

He folded his arms. Kia stared at marveled at it for a few moments before moving on. "Where is- oh, I forgot..." she said, sounding disappointed.

"Huh? What?" Azure asked, her voice filled with concern and curiosity.

Kia sighed. "I was wondering if you had a Pokemon Stadium around here. I forgot you didn't have any Pokemon to compete with."

The blue haired girl tilted her head. She explained, "It's where Trainers gather and compete against each other in matches of strength and skill."

"Ohhh." Azure smiled. "That is so cool! Wish we had some of those in our region." She laughed. "But we'd be lucky enough to get even a Pokemon Center in our little town. If we had Pokemon that is."

"Moonlit Town is a small one isn't it?"

Lake nodded. "Yeah, if it weren't for Twilight Petaru School of Pokemorphs, we wouldn't even be on the map."

"Why'd they build it here?" Kia asked. She found that her house wasn't too far away and started walking a little faster.

"Maybe they didn't want to build it in the big city because there's a limit to how many spots they have available, I don't know," Lake shrugged.

"Well that that sounded like a good guess," she laughed.

Kia turned and started walking toward her house. "See ya at school!" She smiled.

Azure waved goodbye and Lake flashed a quick smile. She turned and walked inside and saw her little brother, fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. Rick was drooling. Kia laughed.

She glanced at the kitchen to see her father getting something from the fridge. "Did you get off work early?" she asked sarcastically.

He pulled out some milk and shut the refrigerator door. "Ha ha, very funny." The brown haired man grabbed a glass and poured.

Kia pointed at the sleeping boy on the couch. "Aren't ya gonna wake 'im?" she said, her glance traveling from Rick to her father.

"When I go to bed I will," he said.

_Which will probably be sometime in the morning_, she thought. Kia yawned and said goodnight. She walked to her room, her Eevee following along.

Kia plopped on her bed, exhausted. "Long day, huh Amber?" she said smiling. Her Eevee leapt up and stretched before she curled up and layed down. "Vee," she mewed.

Kia made one last yawn before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

o.o Holy crap that was long. That was fun to write. I decide to put the title of the chapter and a one sentence summary. xD I gotta warn u though, I might decide to change the title if I don't think it fits.

Untrustworthy: Two new kids come to Twilight Petaru School on the same day. Coincidence or no? (Okay, so it's two sentences xD)


	6. Untrustworthy

Enjoy! T.T no I haven't gotten to play my Explorers of Darkness game. Ugh...

This is dedicated to Swack16. Today is his birthday! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! -ahem- excuse me. xDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Yes I have a normal boring life...

* * *

Untrustworthy

* * *

Kia woke up drowsily. "Ugn..." she moaned. She stared at the red letters on the digital clock. She suddenly shot upright. "Eight-thirty?!"

She rushed out into the hallway, searching for her back pack. She saw Rick still sleeping on the couch. She shook her brother violently. "IT'S EIGHT-THIRTY DANG IT!! WAKE UP!!"

"STOP IT!" he screamed back. "It's Saturday remember?!"

Kia stopped. "Oh."

She grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. Kia shoved Rick off the couch and sat down. He got up groaning and seated himself to watch with her. After a few hours of cartoon watching, Kia rubbed her eyes. It felt like she hadn't blinked in ages.

Rick got up and cracked his back. "Now THAT hurt," he said while rubbing it. Kia did the same, only more carefully so it didn't hurt as much. She looked at the clock above the hallway. 12:00.

"Hey Rick, ya wanna come with me?"

He looked at her with his blue curious eyes. "Where?"

"I wanna trade my Hollo-Game for a new Virtual-Reality one. Wanna come with?" she asked.

He grabbed the case off the small table and threw it at Kia. "Nah."

"Fine," she huffed, and caught the case. "Lazy." Kia went in her room and changed into long jeans and a short sleeved shirt with a small flare on it. She headed out the door with Amber. The Eevee mewed questioningly.

"We're going to trade this in 'kay?" she said holding up the red and white case. She nodded smiling. Kia smiled back. She was so lucky to have a loyal Pokemon like Amber.

She looked over at Luna's house. "Hmm..." she thought. Well, this would be a chance to strengthen their friendship. She remembered to look before crossing and walked quickly when it was safe. The blond girl knocked on the glass door.

A small boy with short, ruffled black hair answered the door. His eyes were a dark lavender like Luna's. He resembled her expression in a way, solemn and dark. "Uh, is Luna there?" she asked awkwardly, trying to smile.

He nodded and went back inside, closing the door halfway. A girl in a white tank and black jeans came to the door. Her face brightened, but she didn't smile.

"Hi Luna," she said with a smile. "Hey," she said casually.

"I was gonna trade this in; wanna take a walk with me? It's a nice day." Kia smiled reassuringly. Luna shrugged. "Sure, not like I have anything better to do."

So the two headed off. "You have a brother?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," she said plainly.

"What's his name?"

She stared at the sky. "Umbre, I call him Bre for short."

"Oh." Kia thought that was really ironic and laughed to herself. Luna seemed to glare at her, as if she knew what she was thinking. Then Rick came to mind. "My brother goes to our school; does your brother go too?"

Luna nodded. "Huh, I never noticed him," she thought aloud, "Wonder if Rick's made friends with him already."

After a long silence Kia noticed the Pizza place Azure had shown her yesterday. "Let's go to the crosswalk so we don't get run over," She said. They headed to the left and waited for the cars to stop. The small machine across from them dinged. "_Please cross_," it said in a robotic voice.

Kia started running and signaled for Luna to follow. She caught up, hardly panting. They quickly crossed the almost empty parking lot. The blonde haired girl felt a short breeze before walking into the small store. She glanced around. There were Digi-Cards on a rack, which you could use for computer games and upgrade things. There were all kinds.

Kia saw ones with Pokemon symbols on them. _So this is how they manage without Pokemon, _she thought.

"Yeah, I like these cards." Luna's voice startled Kia. She continued, "They're cool, you can battle with them online, with other players, or on a certain gaming system."

She narrowed her eyes. Well that was a little strange. Kia turned away and saw a counter with games behind it in a clear glass case. She scanned it for a case with a huge Pokeball with all the Eeveelutions surrounding it. _Come on, it's got to be here,_ she pleaded to herself.

Luna pointed to one. "Is that it?" she asked.

She saw the familiar case she was looking for. "That's it, thank you!" Luna shrugged, giving her an it-was-nothing look.

Kia heard the bell on the door jingle. She glanced back to see none other than Azure. "Hi!" she waved smiling.

"Hi Azure!" Kia smiled back. Amber mewed at her. "And hello to you too," she laughed and patted the Eevee's head.

"Oh." Kia noticed Luna staring awkwardly at her and realized they hadn't met. "Azure this is Luna, Luna this is Azure. You both go to the same school."

"Yeah, I've seen her in the hall," said the black haired girl solemnly.

She nodded. "Me too."

Kia glanced at them both. They didn't seem too insecure around each other. She smiled. That was a good thing. The blonde haired girl remembered what she came there for and asked the man how much her game was worth. He looked at it. "It looked gently used so, about..." he thought for a minute. "Thirty-five dollars."

Kia pointed to the other one and asked if she could trade it in for that one. He looked at its price tag and nodded. Amber yipped excitedly. The man was startled and cringed, but soon smiled. "That's a fine Pokemon you got there."

She laughed. "Yep, I'm lucky to have her."

Azure bought one of the cards with a Dewgong (sorry if I misspelled that TT) on it. The three walked out of the store together and noticed the darkening sky. They walked for a while without saying anything, hopefully it would pass. Azure parted, going past the Pizza place and to a neighborhood not to far from theirs.

Kia looked back. In the distance the rain started to come down. Luna nodded at her and they made a mad dash toward home. _Damn this rain!_ she thought angrily.

"Why do you hate water so much?" Luna asked as best she could while running.

Kia blinked in surprise. A picture of her mother came to mind and Luna seemed to stop looking at her for an answer. They ran to opposite sides of the street to their houses. Kia waved goodbye from her porch, as did Luna.

The rain poured down just before she got inside. Thank goodness their was some roof slanting out that she could stand under. She sat on the porch swing to rest on. She panted a few times. It didn't seem to be lightening so it was safe enough to walk into it. Not that she'd want to.

She walked inside and set the game down before going to bed.

* * *

Sunday was basically a game day after going to church. Kia played the new game, beating all the trainers with her Eeveelutions, choosing the best type for the job. After so much gaming, she was so wiped that she crawled to bed.

The next day Kia got used to getting up early, considering she went to bed at 8:00 because she was so tired. Rick slept in his regular bed. It was Kia's job to fix breakfast since One: Rick couldn't cook Two: Her father was at work.

They were out the door in no time. The blonde haired girl joined Luna and Lake in walking to the bus stop. Rick looked at both her friends. He gave her an are-these-are-your-friends look. She nodded.

"Let me get this strait, you have a creepy Emo girl and an old man disguised as a teenager for friends?" Kia knew Lake would retaliate, but she wasn't sure if it was wise for him to be acknowledging Luna to kill him.

"This is my natural hair color!" he spat.

"Riiiight." Rick smirked and Kia laughed. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, huh Lake?"

"LAKE?" Rick bellowed, and started to crack like an egg, laughing that is.

He flushed and nearly knocked his head off, but managed to hold himself back. "What about you Emo girl?" he taunted. "You gonna tell me off or what?"

"For your information, I am not Emo," she said in a dark voice. "And second of all, if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you watch your mouth."

He gave her a scared and disgusted expression at the same time. "Okay... freaky mu-" She slapped her hand on his mouth. Kia suddenly noticed a black haired boy trailing behind them. He had a feelingless expression on his face, his violet eyes fading into black at the bottom.

"Hey Umbre!" Rick slapped a quick high five with him. The boy did it without a word, or even a smile. "Hey," he said coolly.

"So you _do_ know each other," Kia said knowingly. "Huh?" he said, puzzled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Luna said in a grave tone, "Umbre is my brother."

He glanced from Umbre to Luna, seeing the resemblance. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, a little bit of a whine in his voice.

"You never asked," he replied while staring ahead.

Kia laughed and Lake ruffled Rick's hair with a smirk. Luna stared at nothing just as her brother did. She smiled, it seemed like it would be a good day for her.

But she had no idea.

* * *

All of them parted their separate ways. And homeroom passed by quickly. Yup, she was sure it would be a good day. Luna waved goodbye to her friend, as did she.

She went to Mrs. Takama's class. Groups were assorted by type. Kia now understood why they had to take that survey the other day. She was in the group with the normal types, of course. And Azure was in the Ice type group. The blonde haired girl was glad she wasn't a water type.

She asked her friend what Pokemon she wanted to become. "A Dewgong!" she replied happily. (Oh please tell me Dewgong is an ice type! T.T)

Now Kia understood why she wanted a Dewgong card. She thought about getting an Eeveelution card if she could find some extra money. "I'm gonna be an Eevee, of course you probable already guessed that." Azure nodded with a smile.

The teacher clapped her hands twice. Everyone stopped chatting and began to pay attention. "Okay, today you're going to be working together to come up with as many attacks that your Pokemon can learn, or already know." The blonde suddenly heard the door open. Everyone turned to see who had come in late. Mrs. Takama wasn't gonna be happy...

Kia's blue eyes widened. A silver haired boy that looked similar to Lake walked in. His blue eyes traveled around the classroom. She swallowed when his gaze landed on her. Instead of looking evilly at her, he smirked when he saw her shudder. She glared at him as best she could.

He handed a note to the teacher. She nodded and directed him to his group. He was in the Psychic Type group. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically, _a psychic type, how nice._

Azure glanced from her to Skyle. "You know him?"

She glared at him intensely. "And I quote: regretfully, yes."

He stared at her with a mischievous look on his face. She explained what happened to her before Azure had come to show her around. She nodded understandingly. "Oh okay. He seems like a bad-boy, doesn't he?"

Kia smiled weakly. "Yeah." She turned to her group and tried to list the attacks Eevee could learn, even though there were seven evolved forms of it. The next class made Kia want to puke. She had THAT class with him too. Along with Luna which was a relief. The teacher went over safety in the kitchen and forced her to start drawing.

"Is that a Charmander?" she heard her ask from her left.

Kia nodded, "Yeah, they're my second favorite Pokemon."

She saw Skyle lean over and stared deviously at Luna. "What Pokemon are you going to transform into?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she shot back. She glared at him, seeing right through his flirting. "Nothin," he said, leaning back on his chair coolly, "But it'd be nice to know if I could see you some other time."

Kia stopped. Had he just asked what she thought he just asked? _He's going to die,_ she thought, waiting for him to cower and run away any second. The bell rang. Skyle stood up and walked toward the door, glancing back with a smirk. Kia looked from Luna to the doorway that he'd just exited though. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Luna groaned and stood up. Kia followed her downstairs not knowing what to say. She departed to her classroom, not wanting to make her any angrier. She walked to the locker rooms and changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt for Gym. The girls and boys filed into the gym separately.

Kia searched for Lake, about to take her anger out on him. Until she spotted someone she hadn't seen before. Or at least someone she hadn't noticed. A black haired boy with scarlet eyes was giving her a malicious look. As if Skyle didn't creep her out enough. She glared back, unsure of what for.

She spotted Lake and started glaring at him. _He's gonna get it for not telling me. _Once they got into the Gymnasium, Kia found out it was a free day so they could do whatever they wanted. There were two classes, Luna and Azure were in her class, that creepy person and Skyle was in Lake's.

Kia got her friends and dragged them over to Lake as he was about to get a basket ball. "You!" she said angrily.

He turned away from the teacher. "Huh, what?" the boy asked in confusion. She glared. "Don't give me that! You know what!"

He slowly shook his head no. "You know, about you brother and some other creepy boy joining school?" she spat. _As if he doesn't know!_

He gave her a look of astonishment. "What? My brother is HERE?" Lake started glancing around the Gym furiously. "So he's your brother huh?" Luna said while glaring at him half-heartedly, since it was mainly Skyle's fault.

"There," Lake said while pointing, ignoring Luna. He saw him playing basket ball with the black haired boy. "That him?"

Kia nodded. "I suppose you know him too," she said, folding her arms.

"Yeah," said Lake, "His name's Gi-I mean Gira."

Kia wondered why he stuttered like that. Maybe it was just his nickname. But every time the boy looked at her it was like his scarlet red eyes were craving for blood.

* * *

O.o creepy. He scares me. –shudders- bloody red eyes. o.o

Alone: Mothers Day is coming up. Luna is used to this, but how will Kia take it?


	7. Alone

T.T still I haven't been able to play my game. I.gonna.kill.my.brother. D: Well, anyway, this chapter basically revolves around her mother's death. I'm putting how it happens in here too. Yes, and now, for the long awaited... chapter 7!

Here's the link to Daia no Hana. For anyone who's heard the Black Cat theme song, you'll understand that it's so freakin AWESOME!! If you don't like Japanese songs, I beg you to just listen to this one. –puppy dog eyes- Here's the link: /results.php?site&links4869d36ab0d48ce349b735d39a30fb578f10098bc1e08656be77d527cfcfed74456c5a4dcaf5e3e8665c7b27ee952287feb10f1e5f5ffa752100bb2e4914&originallink/files/63989457wzs/DaiaNoHana.mp3 (o.o wow that's long)

And could you possibly listen to it when she's singing it? It's so much cooler. Don't worry; I didn't put the whole song on there. xD Or did I? o.o Idk. You'll just have 2 wait and see! xD Thankyous so much!! I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

P.S. I typed what I heard in the song how Yorico's singing it. I know it's not the exact lyrics, that's because they're WAY too confusing for people who don't speak Japanese. And, just for the record, I don't. Wish I did, but I don't. T.T Please don't be mad and picky. It's just easier this way. Thankyous for putting up with my laziness! :D Wait a minute, I think I got this right. o.o

Some mild cussing in this chapter, sorreh.

o.o holy crap that was long... (THAT'S long? u should see the chapter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Daia no Hana, thet belongs to Yorico. Oh woe is me T.T (did I do this before? o.o).

* * *

Alone

* * *

The blonde haired girl headed downstairs to lunch. She saw he kids getting into a long line for lunch. "Let's wait," she told Luna. She nodded with content.

They headed to their table that Azure was already sitting at. "Hello!" she said happily.

Kia smiled back and nodded. Luna just gave her a quick wave. The two took their seats. Kia stared at the empty seat with a bored expression on her face. Then she decided to look around for Skyle and Gira.

She soon spotted them. They headed over to Lake's almost empty table. When they sat down, it was full. He glared at the two and said something to them that Kia couldn't make out. He stood up and left. She saw a few girls invite him to their table but he politely refused.

Kia waved her hands, inviting him to come over. She smirked in her head. This was definitely not good for his reputation. He sat down across from her with a pissed look on his face. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Did I mention I hate him more than hell itself?" he said angrily.

Luna yawned tiredly. "Well don't you seem ticked."

Azure nodded. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"I can think of a reason," Kia butted in. Lake ignore her and answered Azure's question. "He hates my guts, and I hate his. Skyle thinks he's better than me in any and every way. That's probably why he joined this school in the first place." He glared at his brother from across the lunchroom.

Luna noticed the line had shrunk. "C'mon, let's get lunch."

Before Kia knew it they were all sitting together eating their lunch. She caught a few glares from, what seemed like fangirls. She swallowed and then breathed in and out. Judging by their hairstyles, all of them looked like girly girls. She sighed, feeling relieved. Kia knew she could take them, not that she'd want to.

"Yay! Pizza day!" she happily exclaimed and began devouring it.

When the bell rang for them to go upstairs she caught the gaze (well, more like glare) of the red eyed Gira. He walked steadily at her pace. "Your Kia right?" he said casually while glaring.

The girl wasn't sure if he always looked like that or if he was doing it on purpose. She nodded. "Yeah that's me."

He glanced at her for a second. "Hm..." he said to himself, "_This_ is her?" Kia didn't catch what he said but shrugged it off. She tried to start a conversation for however long it would last. "So," she said with a pleasant smile, interrupting his thoughts, "Where are you from? I was origionally born in Pallet Town but I've moved around a lot since then." She noticed his eyes widen, and it still looked like he was glaring. Which was pretty funny. Kia forced herself not to laugh.

He went to his classroom without answering her question. _Well that was a little weird..._ she thought. Kia entered the large room that Mrs. Burnette was about to teach. She saw Lake with a worried expression on his face. The black tables that were for Science experiments and stuff were all around the room. Skyle was located at a table with Luna and a few other people. Ironic huh? She didn't see Skyle near him or anything, so, why was he so worried?

Kia sat down in front of him, and to the side was two fangirls. _Great..._ she mumbled in her head. They didn't think much of her at first, until she asked him what was wrong. "What'd Gira say to you?" he asked.

Kia blinked in surprise. "Gira didn't say much. He just asked me if I was Kia, I nodded and said that I was from Pallet Town, his eyes widened and he went to class. I don't know why though."

Lake was suddenly lost in thought and glaring at Skyle, probably thinking he had something to do with whatever just happened. "Oh well, no harm done," she said firmly. He stopped and turned around. Kia smiled. "It's all good, now stop glaring at your brother and get ready because the teacher's giving us a worksheet."

He sigh/groaned. "Fine."

She noticed the two girls tense. Like she had just crossed some line that was never to be crossed, EVER. Kia soon found out their names when they were talking during class; Kay and Day. She didn't notice before, but they looked like they were related. Kia interrupted their conversation about fashion, which she wanted to put a stop to anyway.

"Are you sisters?" she asked, trying not to sound severely annoyed.

"Yes, don't we look it?" Day replied with a hint of anger only Kia could detect. She glanced quickly at Lake. He looked up. "What'd number ten?"

The blonde haired narrowed her eyes, examining it. "Um..." she said then looked at her paper. "The answer is biotic."

He scribbled it down quickly and smiled in thanks. "Thanks, I always get abiotic and biotic mixed up." The silver haired boy went back to his work.

Kia glanced at the sisters that had shocked looks on their faces. They looked at each other and seemed to know what the other was thinking. _But! He always asks __**us**__ questions when he needs help!_ They glared at her while she was writing. _We'll get her later._

The blonde haired girl turned her worksheet in and, when class was almost over, she sat in front of Luna. Her friend looked extremely ticked, like she was about to kill the one who was annoying her. And the one responsible for that would be Skyle.

"Aw, come on," he said, pressing her to give in to something. Kia tilted her head in confusion. _What the heck?_

She glared at him. "I said leave me alone you asshole!" she scowled without hesitation.

He noticed her sitting across from them and smiled. "Maybe Kia'll accept," he said to Luna with a smirk. She glared at him. "Yeah right."

"Accept what?" She narrowed her eyes. _I'm thirsty_, she thought randomly. The girl picked up her Green Tea she bought at lunchtime and started drinking it (don't knock it till ya try it).

"A date," Skyle said plainly. Kia nearly spat her tea on him, and probably should have. She started chocking and quickly swallowed. "WHAT?" she screamed at him, hoping she misunderstood the boy.

Everyone went silent. Kia buried her head in her arms and waited for them to start up their conversations. "My, my, aren't you loud," he laughed quietly. "Shut up," she shot back at him. Everyone began talking again.

"I'll take that as a no." He turned to Luna. He was about to open his mouth when she spoke first. "Told you she wouldn't accept, and for the last damn time, I'm not going on a date with you!"

He smirked. "Are you sure, what about this weekend?"

"No. Besides, it's Mother's Day this weekend; I've got plans just like everyone else." She stopped at her words and watched Kia's smile fade. "You do?" she said gloomily.

She nodded and thought before she spoke this time. "My father wants us to go out to eat instead of staying home," her friend said slowly.

"Oh," the blonde said plainly. Lake sat down at the seat next to Kia. He glared at Skyle. "What made you come over here?" he asked with a yawn.

"I was being bombarded with fangirls. The only way they won't suffocate me with death hugs is if I come over here." He glanced at Luna. "They're kinda afraid of you." She responded proudly, "Yep."

He noticed the girl next to him slump in her chair. "What's with her?" The boy stared cluelessly. Luna looked down at the table, silent. "What?"

"Well, to be blunt, Mother's Day is coming up dumbass." Lake glared at him but didn't say anything. He probably couldn't think of anything to say back. The bell rang after a few minutes of silence. Skyle spoke to Luna in a casual manner. "Saturday would work since Mother's Day is on Sunday. Hm..." Luna tried to loose him while he was thinking and speeded up her pace.

"I got it!" he beamed, catching up with her. "How bout the Mall? Girls love the Mall." She groaned. "GIRLY-GIRLS love the Mall you bastard!"

He smirked at the fact she was being difficult. "Well then, I'll just make it a surprise then. Saturday, 5:00 pm, sharp," he said coolly, and turned into the Social Studies classroom. She twitched; Kia lagged behind and didn't notice. The blonde haired girl was staring down at the ground. She didn't hear Luna stop and lightly bumped into her.

Everyone else kept away and headed quickly to their classrooms. "Sorry," Kia said in a small, gloomy voice. Luna whipped around in anger, but it soon faded. Her friend had her hair draped over her face, on the brink of tears. "Come on," she said with guilt. "Let's go to class."

* * *

Mrs. Tentschert showed them a few clips on the digital projector. Kia only glanced up to see the Mewtwo and Mew clips, then stared back down at her desk. She heard the beep of the button that showed the next slide. A purple Pokemon was forming a dark ball in its palms. Another small, pink creature was swerving to the left, trying to get away. She clicked it again and it showed a black haired boy on a pink bubble in, what looked like, and old trainer's outfit. The teacher spoke, "The reason Mew came to where Mewtwo was is because it felt danger. And saved Ash Ketchum, a famous Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town."

Kia jostled out of her gloom. She randomly shouted out, "Cool! I'm from Pallet Town too!" Everyone turned to the blonde haired girl. She felt all the kids staring at her and blushed in embarrassment. She heard a few whispers but didn't catch what they were saying.

Mrs. Tentschert only smiled and hushed her students. "That's really far away Kia. You've come a long way." She nodded weakly and didn't say anything, too scared to speak.

She saw Luna turn back to watch the slideshow. Lake began to glare at the Mew picture, obviously uninterested, and ticked off. "After Mewtwo forced the chosen trainers to battle his clones, he took their Pokemon."

Azure raised her hand and asked, "How can he physically take them, besides being a psychic type?" Kia looked back at her friend, the blue haired girl smiled.

"He used technology from the lab he destroyed." She saw the confusion on their faces and explained further. "The lab where he was created. He rebuilt it, used some of their technology to capture and used the trainer's Pokemon to create clones of his own."

She showed a picture of a Venasaur, Vaporeon, Meowth, and a lot of other Pokemon in green tubes, leading into a large machine. A few girls made faces of disgust. Anger flashed in Kia's eyes. Mrs. Tentschert explained the rest thoroughly. And when she got to the battle with the clones, she stopped there.

"For homework tonight, I want you to choose a pair of Pokemon you see here," she said. The teacher showed them a picture of the battlefield. "And write a one page essay on what they were thinking and feeling at that moment, why they hated each other perhaps."

After she handed the paper out, Kia waited a few minutes for the bell to ring. She started to think of her mother and began to get depressed again. _Ring!!_

Mrs. Tentschert stopped her for a second. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern. "You didn't seem to happy in class."

She faked a smile as best she could. "No, I was just thinking. I'm really excited about tomorrow," she lied. "It's nothing."

The teacher nodded and told her to get to class. Kia soon felt the guilt and pain slowly come back. _Nothing I want to talk about..._

The next few days were brutal. Well, homework wasn't really the problem. Luna was cursing Skyle out left and right, nothing unusual. Lake's popularity was the same as always, and every fan-girl in school probably wanted to kill Kia by now. They also postponed the tour of the Transformation Chamber, malfunction or something. Nope, it wasn't physically brutal, mentally.

Everything reminded Kia of either her mother, or Mother's Day, which was coming up faster than ever. And before she knew it, it was Sunday. The blonde haired girl stared at the ceiling while lying on her bed. She didn't bother getting up for the first few hours of the day. Then, realizing she had to _eat_, Kia got up. The girl changed into some jeans and a sleeveless yellow shirt. It was her mother's favorite color after all.

She searched in a small glass box on her dresser. "Come on where is it?!" she cried. Kia fell backwards onto her bed and sobbed. _It's got to be here!_ She suddenly remembered when they were moving to Moonlit Town. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten to take the necklace out of her pocket. So when se went exploring it must have...

The girl rushed out of her room and left her Eevee to sleep in peace. She didn't bother to grab anything to eat. The only thing that mattered to her now was to find that necklace. She ran down the sidewalk panting. "Come on, _please_ still be there!" she hoped.

Kia turned into the forest and searched the grove of trees, the tree Lake fell out of, and the one where she met Skyle. Nothing, not even a shiny object of some sort. She slumped on a tree with colorful leaves, fall was coming. The girl stared up at the sky. It was cloudy, but it didn't look like a thunder storm or anything.

Kia let out a loud sob. She held her knees against her body and set her head on them. She felt hot ears well up in her eyes as she took a deep breath. Her small voice cut through the silence of the day.

"Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita," her singing rang around the silent forest. "Chikai wo tatete, ima boku ha aruki dasu." She paused and glanced around the small clearing, hoping to see a small glint of some kind. But there was nothing.

She continued, softer than before. "Yeah, kin'iro ni hikaru," she imitated the voiced in the background, "Moeru kaze. Daia no hana wo sagashite, samayoi tsudzukeru. Hajimete dareka no tame ni, ima boku wa ikite iru." Kia began to sing louder. "Mamoritai mono ga aru n da,  
mou nido to nido to ushinawanai you ni."

She stopped when she heard something crack. The girl didn't hear any more after that. She remembered her favorite part of the song and skipped a little. "Dareka wo, omotte naita, yoru ni saita Daia no Hana. Mamoritai-" _Crack!_ She stopped. Someone was here. Kia glanced around but didn't find anyone. She rested her head against the tall tree. Her mother would always sing her that song as a child. She never understood what it meant, but she treasured it just like the necklace her mother had given to her. She sobbed again.

After a few moments of silence Kia slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Many pitter-patters met the girl's ears ears. She didn't feel wet but it was unmistakably rain. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. When she could see clearly, Kia saw a boy with blue eyes staring at her. He sat inches away from her under the tree she fell asleep on.

She somehow jumped while sitting down. "What the?" She rubbed her eyes again. Yep, it was Lake alright. He didn't say anything but the look on his face told her he wanted to know why she was there.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. He seemed puzzled. "What are you apologizing for?" She put her head on the tree and stared at the tall branches shading them from the rain. Kia let out a quiet sob and stood up. She stared at the ground and muttered, "I'll never find it..."

Lake stood up and asked, "What'd you loose?"

She tried not to show him her teary face but he'd probably already seen it. "I lost my mother's necklace here and I can't seem find it anywhere."

He didn't say anything for a minute. Kia seemed to hear him take something out of his pocket. She turned to see him holding a golden chain with an amber gem strung on it. "Is this it?"

She held the fiery crystal in her hands. Her watery eyes shined at Lake. Kia threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much," she cried.

Lake flushed and told her to let go. "Sorry," she apologized. He said nothing and shrugged. She looked out at the rain. She made a disgusted face. "I hate water," she scowled.

"Why?" Lake asked. Kia thought for a moment. She stared out into the rain with misty eyes. "Well, you see..."

* * *

_A blonde haired woman was shaking her sleeping daughter. The girl had fallen asleep on her homework with her head on her brown desk. "Honey, wake up," she said softly._

"It happened only a year ago and I painfully remember it like it was yesterday."

_She moaned. "What is it mom?" Kia looked at the clock, 5:00. "Why'd you wake me up so freakin early?" she scowled. Her mother was taken aback by her sudden cranky attitude but smiled anyway. "I wanted say goodbye to you, I know you've got Finals today and I wanted to wish you luck."_

"_I don't need luck! What I need is my sleep!" The girl fell on her bed and pulled her blankets over her face._

"_You'll catch a fever like that dear, it's very warm today," she said in concern. "Go away!!" Kia shouted from under the covers._

"I had a really bad day at school the day before so I didn't want to talk to anyone," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I had no idea it was the last thing I would ever get to say to her."

_The mother had a hurt expression on her face but said sweetly, "I hope you do well." She exited the room. Kia sat up and turned on her small TV about an hour later. The weather robot reported "A massive thunderstorm is coming today, possibly floods in these areas." The screen showed a few places not too far away from Kia's house and-_

"-where my mother worked."

_The girl rushed to get ready and headed raced out the door. She avoided the cluster of cars that were screeching to a stop. The rain fell harder but she pushed on down the sidewalk. Kia came to a stop, eyes wide._

"I hadn't made it in time," she sobbed.

_Men were putting up caution signs so no one could go any further. She stood there in fear as she watched the river flood the vicinity on the building. She pushed though the caution signs and ran into the raging waters. "Mom! Mom!" she cried over the storm. Kia felt the ground slip out beneath her feet. The girl struggled to keep afloat, flailing her arms wildly. One of the men released a Dewgong as she was being pulled under. The next thing she knew, she was lying in a hospital bed._

"I remember asking if my mother was alright. And they told me-"

"_We weren't able to retrieve her body, I'm sorry."_

"At that moment I felt something shatter. My mother, my whole life, was gone in an instant." The rain began to let up and fell less harder than before. "This is my first Mother's Day I haven't spent with my mom. And let me tell you, the guilt, taking for granted of your loved ones, is the worst thing anyone should have to bear."

Kia stood up and walked out into the rain, looking back at Lake, the mist in her eyes lingering. "That's why, now, I feel so, alone..."

* * *

o.o (this chapter is the longest yet, I think...) T.T yes, Kia has a sad past indeed.

Enigma: Even more mystery surrounds Luna as Kia get more suspicious on why her friend seems to know what she's thinking. Oh, and we get to find out how her date went. -


	8. Enigma

:D yay! I finished my Explorers of Darkness game! But the fun isn't over yet, just like this story I've got a long way to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Yes, I know I'm evil. :D

* * *

Enigma

* * *

It took Kia a few days for Kia to get over Mother's Day, but not completely. She hoped Lake had forgotten about it as well. But when she seemed a bit happier, he brought up a question.

"Were you talking about the relationship between my brother and I on Sunday?" he asked her while walking home.

Kia looked down. "I just wanted you to understand that maybe you shouldn't hate your brother so much, you never know when he won't be around anymore."

He suddenly felt guilty. _Because you know what that feels like... to loose some one close to you._

"Yeah I guess," he said softly.

"I'm just saying," she said, trying to convince him, "He may not hate you as much as you think." Her blue eyes told him to at least try. He managed to smile and nodded.

She walked ahead and waved goodbye as Lake walked toward the forest. Kia stared suspiciously. Why did he always go there after school? She ignored the curiosity in her stomach. "I'm home!" she said while entering.

The girl tossed her bags on a kitchen chair. She suddenly heard an angry yell from the other room. _Rick?_ She rushed into his room without knocking. "Rick are you-" She looked around the pig sty he called a room. The boy banged his head on the desk he was sitting near.

"What's wrong?" Kia asked with worry.

"I can't do this!" he said angrily. She glanced at his paper covered desk. "You got more homework, didn't you?" she guessed softly with concern in her eyes.

He banged the desk once more. "Why do the younger kids always get picked on? Why do we get more homework?" he hissed angrily to himself.

Kia understood that he'd had a bad day. When she had bad days, she didn't want to talk about them either. She kneeled at her brother's side and became his height. "I understand you're upset, but that's no reason to beat yourself up. If you need a hand, just ask. I'll help you when you want me to."

Rick stared up at his big sister in thanks. "Now, let's start with the easiest subject and work our way up," she said determinedly.

* * *

"So?" Azure asked expectantly. Luna bristled. "For the last fricking time, NOTHING HAPPENED!!"

The girl sighed. There was no way she was going to get it out of her by force. Kia came to sit with them at their table and smiled. Lake soon joined afterwards.

He noticed the disappointed look on her face. He took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. "Don't be so upset. I'll slowly work my way up, _then_ I'll sit with him. Besides, the table is full today."

The two stared in confusion. The black haired girl shrugged it off and told Azure to give up when she was about to speak again. "Kiaaaa!" she whimpered while fake crying. "Luna won't tell me how her date went!"

She glared at her. "You're too old to be whining!" she hissed. "Besides, she only wants the "juicy" and "interesting" stuff that happened."

She was given a smirk from the blue haired girl. Luna corrected herself. "And thank hell none of that stuff happened, AT ALL! Got it Azure?" she growled.

She huffed. Luna started eating her lunch and thought of a reason not to tell. "Also, do you really think I'd tell it in front of _him_?" she said, narrowing her eyes at the silver haired boy. Lake raised his head. "What?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Kia said truthfully. Luna stared at her with unmoving eyes. She turned away to glare at Azure. "Finally, someone who's honest!" she sneered. Azure looked like she was about to fake cry again. She sighed. "After school, my house, three thirty, got it?" she said swiftly to the two girls. "Now stop fussing and eat your lunch!"

Kia wondered how Luna knew she was being honest when Azure was forcing her to tell. The girl tilted her head, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "How'd you know?"

"Huh?" She directed her attention to the girl's question. "Well, the tone of your voice was innocent and truthful, unlike someone we know." She glared at Azure, the girl smiled.

After lunch was over Kia started wondering something. What Pokemon did Luna want to transform into? Sadly, she never got to ask, no thanks to a pop quiz. She didn't feel too good about how she'd done. "I know I failed, I just know it..." Kia mumbled.

"Can't be as bad as I did," Lake said while finishing up.

_RING!!_ The girl lagged while getting to class. She felt so tired after helping Rick that she'd just barely managed to finish her Social Studies homework. The thing that kept her going was how exciting it was to exploit how the Pokemon felt about the battle. It was also obvious she chose the only Eeveelution there was, Vaporeon. "Stupid water type," she muttered.

Today, the teacher was discussing the rest of what happened. She got to the part when Ash had run into the middle of the battle to stop the fighting. She heard a few kids murmur, "Well that was stupid." Kia bristled with anger. It took a lot of bravery and courage to attempt to stop a legendary's battle. Not to mention a big heart for caring about all those Pokemon. And these kids were saying it was foolish?

She did her best to ignore them. "The boy was turned to stone, his Pikachu attempted to wake him, but it was no good. Only the tears of the Pokemon revived him." She said that Mewtwo soon understood that what he did was wrong. He said it didn't matter your about your birthright, it's what you choose to do with your life that determines who you are.

Kia smiled. _That was an awesome story! And to think it all really happened._

Kia soon found herself in Mrs. Takama's class again. She sighed in relief. "Finally, last hour," she said to herself.

The girl waited excitedly. _This is gonna be fun! I can't to hear about it!_ She mainly wanted to hear if she ditched him or something. "It's not as fun to listen to as ya think..." Luna mumbled. Kia stared in shock. _What the heck?_ she thought. She pushed it away then remembered something. _Oh yeah! I almost forgot to find out what Pokemon she wants to be._

"Hey, what-" Luna cut her off.

"An Absol," she said plainly, answering Kia's unfinished question.

She stared at the black haired girl sitting across from her. _RING!!_

Kia hardly understood what'd just happened. She thought to herself. _Is it even possible?_

* * *

She raced across the street. The girl couldn't wait to hear about it so she didn't bother to change. She smiled when she saw her friend sitting on the porch. Azure was already there, which was no surprise. Kia waved when she reached the other side of the street.

She sat down on the steps of the house next to Azure. Luna sat on the highest step. "Story time, story time!" the blue haired girl squealed.

She groaned. "Shut up and I will," she muttered.

Azure folded her arms and waited. "Hey Luna," Kia began. The blue haired girl shushed her. "Sp where did you go first?" she asked excitedly.

"Let's see, we went to the friggen mall when I specifically insisted not to. We went to the gaming place; I forgot what it's called though. And I whooped his ass in Battle X." She grinned. "Damn that was fun."

Azure laughed. "I bet! Wish I could've been there to see it..."

She just stared. "You probably stalked us the whole time."

"If I did, then why would I be begging you to tell me?" she pointed out.

"Good point... Anyway," she said, "So it was a few hours of competing before I realized I had to go home. I had no idea why I was even going on the stupid date anyway."

Azure mouthed the word love and Luna shot her a quick glare. "Nothing really exciting happened, Skyle was being a jerk and I was shooting whatever remarks I could at him."

Kia smiled. "As long as you enjoyed yourself."

She nodded. "Kicking his butt was the best part."

The blue haired girl got up and stretched. She let out a huge yawn. "I'm tired. The walk here was long and school was exhausting so see ya!" She waved and started walking.

Kia blinked. "Well she's unpredictable today."

"Moody too," she groaned.

She stared up at the blue sky. "You're right," she heard Luna say, "It hasn't been clear for a while."

She glanced at her friend and narrowed her eyes. Luna saw and sighed. "I know what you're thinking, "how the hell does she do that?" Well, that's just it. I _do_ know what you're thinking."

Kia slowly began to understand what she was saying. "You're a mind reader?"

She smiled. "Right on the nose. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

Kia tilted her head instead of leaping up with excitement. "You trust me?" she asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

Luna nodded seriously. "I detected it. Your thoughts were full of happiness and truth. I know this may sound crazy but I can sense things normal people can't."

"Oh," was all she could think of saying. A smile grew on her face. "So you can search someone's mind and read their secrets whenever you want?"

Luna closed her eyes shook her head. "It depends, if it's not that important then sure. But if they have it locked away, or if their on the verge of forgetting it, then it's not possible. And if they think or worry about it constantly, well, it's unpredictable really. It depends on how open the person's mind is."

"How open is mine?" Kia asked excitedly.

"Hm," she thought. "You don't pay much attention to it but your secrets aren't that heavily guarded. It seems like, if the time comes, you'd tell someone you trust, willingly."

Her eyes sparkled. "That's so cool!" Her friend shrugged.

Kia stopped. "How about Azure, and Lake?"

"Well," she began, "Azure is bubbly, even in her thoughts, but not self centered. Thank goodness..." Luna sighed. The blonde haired girl laughed.

"She acts like the mocking comments of her classmates don't hurt, but it's weighing heavily in her heart," she explained. "Who knows how much longer before it gets out of control?"

"Oh," Kia said sadly. _Who knew...?_ "What about Lake?"

"Lake, er, well... He's difficult to figure out and..." Luna trailed off. "What?" she insisted.

"It's hard to penetrate his thoughts sometimes. I can't put my finger on it but there's something almost... _inhuman_ about him."

Kia's eyes widened. "Inhuman?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He spends his time in the forest a lot, don't know why though. There's also something really important that he keeps locked away," she said.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"It's like he'd protect that one secret with his life. It's really strange..." Luna thought. "Not to mention his hair color."

Kia glanced at the small forest. She didn't get it. What was up with that boy?

* * *

:D I enjoyed doing this at my own pace. T.T I know my pace is slow. It won't happen again! o I'll do the next one without fail because it's interesting. It just depends on what kind of interesting... .

With or Without?: Lake seems to have something on his mind. Kia soon finds out why when he asks her a question (and believe me, it's not what ya think ;D).


	9. With or Without?

In my opinion, this is a really dumb name for this chapter. T.T Sorry, I was in a hurry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I know, the truth hurts.

* * *

With or Without?

* * *

Kia questioned Luna about a lot of things that had to do with her mind reading. For instance, what was going on in some other people's heads. It was fun really, but Luna was wiped out by the end of the end of the day. "I am NOT doing that again tomorrow," she said to her friend, panting. "It takes too much out of me."

Then something she didn't think of before. "How can you read minds anyway?" she asked.

She glanced at her friend. She was about to cross the street when Kia stopped her. "My ancestors, that's how. I'm related to the great Gym leader Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Luna nodded. "It didn't seem like it back then but, over time her family was able to develop mind reading because of her psychic powers."

She smiled. "That's so cool! Are you going to do her for your autobiography report?" There was one coming up in Literature class. Regretfully, Kia couldn't think of anyone to write about.

"Yeah. It's gonna be difficult though," she explained. "There's not much in the history books about her. She was famous but not well known."

"Well I think it's awesome you're doing someone from long ago. You'll get to understand what life is like back then, isn't that cool?"

Luna shrugged. "Guess so. See ya." She waved when crossing.

Kia sighed. Now if only she could think of someone...

* * *

It was a little difficult for Kia on the bus. She was being hit with a few paper airplanes. Thank goodness they weren't spit balls. There were probably notes in them but she didn't bother to read them.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked to herself.

She smiled when she saw her blue haired friend. She called her over. "Azure who are you doing for your report?" Kia asked her.

She tilted her head. "Huh?"

"The one for Literature," she explained.

"Oh! That one!" Luna groaned loud enough for them to hear.

Kia laughed. "So, who?" she insisted.

"You probably don't know him because he's from a LONG time ago. Even before Ash Ketchum." Kia wondered is she was just using him as an example. "Sir Aaron," she stated. "He was one of the few humans who can use the power of Aura."

The blonde haired girl liked the sound of that. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Sounds awesome!"

She nodded. "Yep!"

Kia turned to Lake. "How about you?"

He didn't answer. She glared and repeated herself. "I _said_, what about you? Who are you going to do for your report?" she asked.

He just stared at the wall behind her. The girl waved her hand in front of his face. "HELLO? Anyone in there?!"

Lake blinked. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Who are you doing for the report in Literature? Sheesh." She sighed.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet," he said irritably.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Kia growled.

"Nothing!" he shot back, a cross look on his face.

"Azure, please return to your seat," Mrs. Tentschert insisted. She sighed. "Yes ma'am." She looked at the two who were locked in a glaring contest.

"Hope you can work it out." She wished them luck with their argument and went to her seat.

_RING!!_ Kia gave him one last look before leaving. Luna stared at the boy for a minute, attempting to read his mind. It seemed as if he was debating about something. Whether to ask a question or not, and the precautions to take.

And just when she was about to dig deeper he turned and walked out. Luna narrowed her eyes. She just managed to catch one last thing. The person he was going to ask was Kia.

* * *

The blonde haired girl still didn't have an instrument to play. She was in the Woodwind class; that was for sure. But she wished she could actually play with them. Her father was so busy that he hadn't had time to take her to a music store. She sighed. It'd be nice to get a flute. After all, the concert was coming up in a few months, and they were doing a song she desperately wanted to play.

She spoke to Azure when class was nearly over and her instrument was put away. "Wish I had an instrument..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find one that suits you, and soon," she insisted cheerfully.

Kia sighed. "I hope so."

She stopped to think. She'd noticed that the girl sitting next to her was having serious trouble with her instrument, and getting really frustrated in the process. Kia admired the instrument. It was like a shell, only you could play it. It was a blue-ish purple shell, no wonder the girly girl picked it. She was definitely going to get one of those, only a different color. "Azure?"

"Hm? What?" Her friend turned to her.

"What's the instrument that the girl sitting next to me had?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that?" Azure said, realizing what she was talking about. "That's an Ocarina. They're really rare. Hard to get too."

_Maybe I can pay for it with my savings money... _she thought.

_RING!!_

Lake seemed awfully quiet at lunch, kind of like he was that morning. Kia didn't bother snapping him out of it; it was Pizza day after all. When she'd finished she walked upstairs quickly with her friends.

"What's the rush?" Luna asked.

"She probably just wants the day to be over with," Azure said. "She really wanted to get an instrument after school today."

The blonde haired girl nodded. "Exactly." And the fact that she was drawing a really awesome picture of something, she couldn't wait to finish.

The waved goodbye to Azure. They were all a little wiped from running up the stairs that they just barely made it to their seats. She panted and picked up her pencil, getting out the sheet of paper. Lake came in not too long afterward. Kay and Day probably followed him, as they sat down two seconds later.

The homework they could do with a partner, and Kia went over to Luna. They sat at another table, away from Skyle. "Did you find anything out?" she whispered.

She nodded. "Not much, but he's really worried about asking something." She glanced at Lake. "All I know is he's planning on asking it to you."

She tilted her head. What could he possibly have to ask her? Kia drew for a little bit while doing her homework off an on. She tried not to think about it. But her mind wanders too much. The bell rang and she packed up her stuff and told Luna to try some more. Her friend nodded.

They met up with Azure and headed to Mrs. Tentshcert's class. When they sat down, the second bell rang and class started. Kia tried focusing on the lesson and drawing as well, wondering about Lake didn't help, and watching Luna only made her more distracted. By the end of class, her brain was fried.

"When I go home I'm gonna take a nice long nap and go to bed early," Kia said to her friends, on the bus.

Azure laughed and got up because it was her stop. "Bye," she said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Kia smiled. Luna gave a quick, silent wave.

Rick tugged on his sister's hair from behind. "Huh?" She turned and saw him sitting with Luna's brother.

"Can you help me again tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

The five of them got off the bus. Luna and Umbre went ahead because they said they had somewhere to go tonight. Kia watched Lake go into the forest. She turned away and raced Rick to the house. "Hah! Beat you!" he said.

"Hey! Don't get cocky! I've got more stuff in my binder!" she lied.

He shrugged and walked inside. Kia set her stuff on the couch as Rick did. "I'll help ya later, okay?" she said. "Amber needs a walk."

Her brother nodded and turned the TV on. She set it on "watch" and raced out the door before he could argue. Her Eevee scampered after her.

Her Eevee smelled the air. She started heading where her nose lead her. Kia watched her walk toward the forest. "Um, Amber, I don't think we should-"

Her Eevee disappeared before she could finish her sentence. She assumed Amber wanted to play at the lake again. Kia sighed. "Fine..."

She walked a little ways in until she heard voices. Kia stopped and listened. "You're a disgrace to the family," she heard someone sneer.

_Skyle,_ she thought grimly.

"I am not!" another hissed back. Kia didn't go much further. She knew it was Lake.

"You're a coward!" Skyle kissed. "You can't even survive the winter without someone's help!"

She heard a long silence, then the running of feet on the ground. When Kia took a few steps she ran into Lake, literally.

He apologized and helped her up. "Ow..." she said again.

She shook her head and saw that Lake began to walk in the other direction. "Hey, wait a minute!" she shouted after him.

When he didn't stop Kia cut in front of him. "I want some answers!"

His eyes widened. "What did you hear?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she explained, "But you've been acting strange lately and I thought you might want to ask me something."

He looked like he was at a loss for words. Lake sighed. "Yeah. Winter's coming and I need a place to stay..." He waited.

Kia tilted her head. "But don't you live with your father?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Well, he's kind of away at the moment."

"Oh." She knew he was hiding something but couldn't figure out what. Kia decided she would see what Luna picked up. "So, you need some place to stay?" Lake nodded. "Just until spring."

Kia sighed and decided. "I guess. I don't know if my father would approve though." She thought for a minute. "I know! You can stay downstairs, we have a couch down there and my dad isn't home much anyway."

"Couches are okay," he said happily. "Thanks!"

Kia smiled. "No problem! There's just one favor I need to ask you."

He stopped. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone, fangirls especially. Most of them want to kill me already."

He nodded. "No problem."

Kia thanked him. There was just one thing that was bugging her. If he didn't tell anyone that he was gonna ask her this, how did Skyle know?

* * *

DANG SKYLE!! I hate him, so evil. D: The next chapter may or may not explain this. It depends on how I feel. :3

Temper: More training is going on in gym, and that causes competition between Lake and Skyle. Not to mention more pressure on Azure, can she handle it?


	10. Temper

T.T stupid writer's block. This chapter may be short, apologies if it is. I think I'm getting over it though. This chapter's pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway, Kia gets into a fight with these bullies and they make a bet. What is the bet? Read and you'll find out. ( Oh the suspense.)

Disclaimer: Ello, I do not own Pokemon. X3

* * *

Temper

* * *

Luna looked like she was going to be sick. "Luna, what's wrong?" Kia asked in concern.

"Skyle asked me out again," she said to her two friends at the lunch table.

"Oh." Azure wasn't talking much either, so the girl didn't have anybody to talk to. Lake was trying to "fix" his relationship with his brother when sitting at his table, so he was out. Or at least until he came back to sit with them. Kia folded her arms. "Can't do anything about it?" She paused to wait for an answer. "Or are you too lazy to do anything about it?"

"Hey I tried," Lake defended, "But Skyle is just doing his best to piss me off."

Kia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _I wonder why?_ she said to herself sarcastically. The bell rung for them to go upstairs. The blonde haired girl went as slow as possible because they had more workbook homework to do. She yawned tiredly and walked around all of the kids. Until she heard some snickers, along with Azure's name.

Kia saw a few boys crowded around Azure's locker. She seemed to be ignoring them, but showed the slightest bit of retaliation. She listened while walking swiftly over there. "Come on bookworm, get to class." The blonde one mocked.

"Yeah bookworm, where's your friends now?" another one with short black hair sneered.

"Right here dumb ass!" Kia said, standing in front of her friend defensively.

Kia felt them glaring right through her. "Who the hell is this Azure?"

"Since when do you have friends?" the blonde one scoffed.

I glared at them angrily. "You're lucky you've got your stupid posse or I'd be giving you the whoopin' of a lifetime."

The blonde haired boy folded his arms, actually noticing her comment. "I don't need my posse kick you or bookworm's ass."

"Her name is Azure!" Kia angrily threw her fist at his face. Or at least she tried until the blue haired girl stopped her gently.

"Come one, we'll be late for class," she said, her voice small.

The girl glared up at them with her sunset colored eyes. (By the way, if I've said that she's had amber eyes, my reference of the color amber is fiery or sunset colored. Just a little heads up.) "This isn't over," she hissed.

"Far from it," he shot back. "Tomorrow they're doing sparring in Gym."

Kia nodded. "If I win, you don't tease Azure, ever. And you stop calling her bookworm." She saw the fear in Azure's eyes as she lightly shook her head no.

"And if I win?" he asked, interested.

Kia swallowed. "I'll do your fing (o.o) homework for the rest of the year," she managed to get out.

He grinned. "Now that's a bet."

"We're leaving, Kia," Azure insisted.

"Kia?" he said as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah, you're that new girl who's makin all of Lake's fangirls jealous."

"SHUT UP!!" She flushed in anger and stomped away to Science class, dragging Azure with her.

"Who is that guy?!" Kia asked, trying not to sound mad.

"Danny, he's known for mocking people like that." She said sadly, "Mainly me."

Kia led her to class and went to hers. "I've got to start training," she said determinedly.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kia got her new Ocarina from the storage room. Her father had gotten it for her yesterday. It was shell like, colored tan, rusty red, and yellow. She was a little behind in band, but that wouldn't stop her from playing her favorite song on it. She had to practice it tonight; she had to play it tomorrow, almost perfectly. And, even though she hadn't had much experience on it, she'd gotten off to a good start.

Kia sighed. How could she possibly practice sparring _and_ her instrument in one night? She imagined herself doing both at the same time. (Meh: THAT'D BE HILARIOUS! XD) Probably not a good idea. She got off the bus with her brother, along with Lake trailing behind. Thank goodness her father was working today. She told Luna and Umbre to go ahead.

"Come on Bre," said Luna, "We've got something to do."

He tilted his head. "We do?"

"Yeah." The black haired girl grabbed her brother's arm and ran into their house.

Kia's eyes became round white circles (A/N: I love that anime face!! xD) and a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. _What the heck's up with her? _She soon started becoming suspicious. _She'd better not have read my mind!_ she thought angrily.

Kia sighed. _Oh well, it can't be helped._ She glanced back. "Walk faster if you want dinner."

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of thought. "Oh, okay."

He walked up next to her. Kia narrowed her eyes, glancing around cautiously. She speeded up her pace until they go there. "Wait here," she ordered.

He sighed. "Fine."

The girl walked inside to see Rick sitting on the couch. Kia walked over and poked him in the back of the head. He looked up. "Hm? What?"

"Do you have more homework?" she asked.

"Not as much as yesterday," he responded.

"Well-" She tried to come up with something fast. "I want to make sure, and Dad would kill me if your grades don't go up soon, so let's see if there's any extra credit on them."

He turned of the TV and sighed. "I guess so."

"Come on, go to your room and I'll be right there," she insisted. Rick nodded and walked into his room with his book bag, as told.

Kia motioned Lake quickly inside. She felt so retarded doing this. She led the boy downstairs and nearly tripped on one of the steps. She'd hardly been down here. It wasn't too bad. The walls were sheer stone; if you hit your head on them hard enough you'd be dead.

Kia directed him to the green couch and he sat down. "I feel like a Rattata..." he groaned.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Well sorry. It may be a little colder down here than upstairs but it's perfectly fine."

Lake looked around. "Uh, is there any entertainment around here?" he asked.

The girl pointed to a few games on the shelves. "I'll whoop your butt in a game of Digital Sorry later (what? It's all I could think of T.T); right now I have to help Rick with his homework."

_I feel like a mother,_ she complained to herself. Kia began heading for the stairs and reminded him, "If anyone comes down, hide behind the couch and don't make a sound. We have the laundry to do and I'll try to do it as much as possible. Got it?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Before she went upstairs she looked back at him. He was casually glancing around. "You so owe me," she said loud enough for him to here, and walked upstairs.

She agreed to help Rick with half of his homework because he had so little. After she changed Kia collapsed on her bed when her part was done. She put on a red tube top (that's a funny word xD) with the seams and orange-yellow. The girl had found some faded jeans that she hadn't worn in a long time. She sighed and turned her head, looking at the glass box on her dresser. The girl slowly sat up and took the necklace with the amber gem inset, tying it around her neck.

Kia stood up and took her Ocarina out of its case and propped the music up on her stand. After a few tries she got the notes down. She sighed. _This might take a while..._

And boy was she right. After a few hours of playing off-key, and when she got done with her small break, she was nearly set. Kia looked outside. It was a little cloudy, but it looked cooler than it was inside. She got up and peaked in Rick's room. Kia smiled. The boy had fallen asleep already. She opened the door quietly and slid the covers on him, like their mother would always do.

The girl exited quietly, glancing back at her brother. He looked adorable when he was sleeping. You could never tell that he was an annoying boy who'd drive you to the edge of insanity for the last piece of chocolate cake (O-O THAT WAS LONG!!). Kia looked at the kitchen clock. Yup, all was well at ten o'clock at night.

The girl looked at the clock again, thinking she'd misread it. "Ten o'clock?!" she said, stunned. It took her THAT long?

She sighed. "Well, might as well get outside when I can." Tomorrow she had to start working on the biography of the person she chose. And she still didn't have one. The girl opened the door quietly and sat on the porch swing. She swung it a little before holding her instrument up to her mouth (Just to let ya know, she's playing Lugia's song. I think it's cool so I put it in here ).

Kia took deep breath and blew on the ocarina. The note came out fluently, cutting though the soundless night. Kia closed her eyes and, after she had finished a soothing breeze washed over her. She walked off of the porch and looked at the sky. She could see the moon now. It was a crescent.

I turned to go inside and found Lake in the doorway. Kia sweatdropped. "Yeah, about that game..."

"What was that?" he interrupted. "I thought I heard music."

"Oh, this?" She held up her Ocarina. "Where did you get this?!" he exclaimed.

The girl jumped. "I just picked it out and my father bought it from a music store."

"Do you have any idea how old this is?" The silver haired boy examined it.

"What?" Kia asked.

"It's like, three thousand years old, maybe more."

She froze. "You're kidding."

Lake shook his head. "Nope, haven't you heard of it? It was in The Power of One legend. This is what Melony used to revive Lugia when he suffered severe damage from the three birds."

"Oh," Kia said, finally understanding, "What's the song called?"

"It was named after Lugia because the song sounds just like his roar," he explained.

"Cool!" she said excitedly. Kia tilted her head. "Lugia's a he?"

Lake hesitated. "Guess, I think of Lugia as more of a boy."

She shrugged. "Okay." The blonde haired girl looked at her Ocarina. "I'm gonna have to take extra special care of it."

She sat on the swing carefully and began practicing again. Lake began to head inside until he realized what the song was. He stopped. "That's it, that's Lugia's song," he said breathlessly.

Kia gave a slight nod and kept playing until she had finished. Lake clapped lightly. "Nice," he complimented.

"I hope so," she said, "I'm practicing this song in band."

She looked down; knowing she probably wouldn't have any time to train for tomorrow. Lake stared at her. "Why so suddenly depressed?" he asked.

She sighed. "I made a bet with Danny that if I could beat him in Gym training, he would have to stop teasing Azure."

"Danny, huh? I'd beat him for you but I got to do the same thing with Skyle tomorrow."

Kia looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's just a little friendly competition," he defended himself. "On the other hand..."

Kia shot upward. "What?"

"I could train you, I'm better at this stuff than you think."

The blonde haired girl sighed. "It's worth a try."

* * *

The next morning Kia felt really refreshed for some reason. Guess the training had paid off. She quickly scooted Rick out the door and when the coast was clear she and Lake walked casually to the bus stop. Kia sighed. She hoped it wouldn't be like that every morning.

And, before she knew it, it was Gym time (sry I skipped some unimportant stuff, I've written a LOT). At the moment they were outside preparing for the field activities. They were doing an obstacle course first, a few laps, and maybe some rock climbing. Kia exhaled. _No problem, gotta think positive, gotta think positive. I've just got to win two out of three, no pressure..._

Danny was lined up next to her behind the white line. _There's no way I'm gonna let him win, _Kia thought determinedly. The girl glanced around the obstacle course. First she had to get across the monkey bars (meh: lol, monkey bars. xD), and her upper body strength wasn't that good.

"Okay!" the Gym leader shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "The first competition pair will be between Kia and Danny, followed by Skyle and Lake and so on. I will blow the whistle when the pair will start the obstacle course. Ready..."

Kia looked back and Lake gave her a thumbs up. She waited and glanced at her friends. Luna and Azure smiled and she smiled back. "Go!" the man shouted, blowing the whistle.

And they were off (I just had to type that xD). Kia leapt up and gripped the bar. She did her best to not look at Danny, for it would only slow her down. Her arm muscles were hurting a little, but not as much as they did when she'd trained. She used her body weight and swung to get her arms moving. And it worked; her feet were on the ground and she was running as fast as she could.

Kia heard a faint whistle and knew that Lake and Skyle began competing behind them. She glanced at Danny and saw that he'd gotten the lead. The girl looked up ahead and saw a balance beam. This'd be a piece of cake. Her balance was excellent. So, when she was already off, Danny was just barely at the end.

The girl swallowed. The high jump was next. You had to jump over the bar kind of sideways and would land on a mattress-like thing (I've done it before, it's hard T.T). Kia did a fast sprint, hoping to make it over. She took a big leap, twisted in the air and landed on the mattress.

She opened her eyes. She didn't feel anything when she came down. Kia looked at the pole. It remained where it was hanging. And Danny had just finished, just barely missing the pole. Kia got up off of the mattress to watch Lake.

Skyle was edging in front of Lake and when he jumped, he wasn't even close to the bar. The same went for Lake; they were at least one foot above the bar. She watched breathlessly. "Wow," was all she could get out. Sadly, Skyle had won that round. The four lined up in a kneeling position on the track. _WHISTLE!! _(XD I couldn't think of another sound for it)

Kia and Danny were a few feet behind Skyle and Lake. _Holy crap, they're fast!_

The blonde haired girl noticed the blonde haired boy pulling in front. _Oh no you don't! I plan on winning this!_ But she couldn't muster up the strength to do so. Her lungs felt like they would burst. Once she'd reached her physical limit, she slowed down three-fourths of the way. Kia had finished behind Danny. She couldn't tell if Lake had come in before Skyle.

She gasped for air. Running wasn't really her strongpoint. The girl rested for a minute and went over to the rock climbing wall. She looked up. It was pretty darn high. She inhaled and got the gear required on. This required both arm and feet muscles so she guessed they were evenly matched.

Kia looked up and saw a bell at the very top. The first one to ring it would win. She stared sternly upward and grabbed a foot and hand rest. "Ready, set, GO!!"

Kia heaved herself up, giving her a slight lead. But she knew slow and steady would win the race, if she kept this up she'd run out of energy. So she tried spreading out her weight evenly, that way she'd be able to keep her lead. She didn't look at Danny, focusing on winning. She tried to find a big footrest but there was only a small one, so she used it.

When Kia had grabbed another rock, her foot slipped. Thank goodness she didn't go any further. Expecting she would fall, Danny made a leap upward. The girl regained her balance, trying not to look at the ground, and pulled herself upward. Kia pushed even harder than she'd done before. _Come on!_ She made a leap upward. _Ring!!_

She slammed against the wall and grabbed a rock so she wouldn't go plummeting downward. Kia sighed in relief and slowly pushed of the wall to get down. The girl took off the equipment and went over to her friends, tired. "Dang that was a lot of work..." Kia sighed.

Azure gave her a tight hug. "Thanks!!" She let go and nudged Luna. "Nice job," she muttered.

Kia smiled. Lake walked over and wiped his cheek, irritated. "Did ya win?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he hissed. "Stupid rock climbing."

The blonde haired girl sighed. Skyle must've been good at a lot of things in order to beat Lake. She caught a glare from Danny and grinned. He lost the bet, no more teasing Azure. Hopefully...

* * *

Y'know what I just noticed? That when I update after a long time, the chapter is unusually long. O.o Maybe I just feel guilty... T.T

Heavy Schedule: Kia's got to think of someone to do her biography report on, not to mention the tour of the Transformation Chamber coming up. And she has to try out for a part for the winter concert that she desperately wants. Isn't it all a little too much?


	11. Heavy Schedule

Woo! An update!! –punches the air- -everyone stares- please put up with meh, this story will be worked on more when Eternity's finished. (which will, sadly, end soon T.T)

Disclaimer: I do not pwn Pokémon. :3 (pwn, own, same difference -.-)

* * *

Heavy Schedule

* * *

Kia blinked her eyes open and glanced around. She lifted her head up off her bed. Papers were all spread out and some had been knocked over. She yawned. "Guess I fell asleep..." the girl said drowsily.

She noticed Amber had moved onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Kia had to brainstorm a person to do the biography report on. She got up and stretched, opening her door and heading for the kitchen. The girl glanced up at the clock; there was about an hour left before she was supposed to get up. Eh, she could finish her homework in that time.

Kia got some water from the fridge and poured it in a glass. She took a quick swig and stuck it back into the refrigerator. Kia walked over to the wide windows in the living room. The sky was dark; the only light came from the shimmering stars that were laced perfectly around the gray moon. She smiled. One of natures true wonders.

The girl suddenly felt a poke in the back of her head. "What is it Rick?" she asked, irritably.

"You idiot," she heard Lake say, making her jump. She turned around and gave him a quick glare. "You know you're not supposed to be up here!"

He shrugged, already in the school uniform. Kia blushed at the fact that she was still in her pajamas. "Couldn't sleep, I got bored," he said.

_How can you get tired of sleep??_ Kia wondered, guessing it was a guy thing.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," she said, heading towards her room.

"You didn't finish you're homework, did you?" he asked.

She stopped and whipped around. "How the hell did you know that??"

He laughed quietly. "Lucky guess."

Kia stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before going into her room. She sat on her bed and tried to come up with someone. "Hm…people, people… A person for my biography report…"

"How about your father?" Lake suggested.

"ACK!" Startled, Kia nearly fell off her bed. "Don't DO that!!" she scolded. She didn't even hear him walk in the room. Kia probably left the door open again. She'd have to remember to smack her forehead later.

"Why?" he asked. "It's fun."

"Maybe for you it is, but I could have fallen off my bed and hit my head on the floor and Arceus knows what could've happened!"

Lake flinched at the name Arceus. Kia blinked, wondering if she'd done something wrong. "Nah, you didn't say anything," he insisted, waving it off. "I just think Arceus is an a.., that's all."

Kia didn't feel like gasping, too early in the morning. "Why?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Because she thinks she's all powerful and mighty, decreeing things left and right, showing how superior she is to all the other Pokemon and legendaries," he explained. "I say the world would be better off without her."

"I think Arceus is cool like that!" Kia said, her face flushed. She went over to her dresser and started combing her hair till it would straiten. "Arceus does what's best for everyone! That's why she's the most powerful, and she has assistants, like Diagla and Palkia! They're just a bit under her, along with Giratina. That doesn't mean she has all the reign!"

Lake leaned forward with his arms crossed. "And how would you know that?"

"Because that's my opinion of how it works," she huffed.

"And what about Mew?" he questioned.

Kia thought for a second before answering. "Actually, I think Mew's pretty much equal to Arceus. Or maybe she's like a Vice President because if they both disagree on something there isn't another equal legendary to break the tie…" She shrugged. "Whichever works best."

Lake raised an eyebrow. "Well Mew's not the sharpest needle in the haystack." Kia figured that, with the color pink on her fur you could probably tell.

"But she's cool like that! She rules!" The sunset haired girl punched the air. "She was the very first Pokemon and that's how it works!"

Lake rolled his eyes. Kia sat on her bed and stared at her pencil. "That probably made no sense whatsoever…"

"Not one bit," he agreed. She bit the pencil's eraser nervously. _Think Kia, think!_

Lake yawned and found a chair to sit on. And, like most boys do, he turned it around so the back of the chair was in front. Now it was Kia's turn to roll her eyes. He closed his eyes for a second. "You still need to think of someone for your biography report, don't you?"

She groaned. "Right on the mark."

Lake opened blinked to reveal his blue eyes. "Well? How 'bout Ash Ketchum?"

Kia stared at the wall in shock. "Crap. Bullseye."

"Exactly," he said with a grin.

She glared at him for a few seconds before answering the questions on the biography sheet. Lake noticed Amber stir. The little brown Pokemon opened one eye in his direction. "Aw maaan," he complained.

"Huh?" Kia looked up from her homework. She noticed the irritated Eevee growling at Lake.

"Amber, heal, it's too early in the morning…" she told her, slumping.

Amber did as told, leaping into her owner's lap. Her ears were still folded back on her head though. Kia held the little Pokemon's cheeks and asked her a question. "Why you acting so weird huh?"

"Vee, Eev, eev Eevee!" she hissed while making motions with her paws. Kia nodded a few times and put up her finger when she came to a conclusion.

"You didn't understand a word of that…" Lake said.

"I did too!" she insisted. "Amber doesn't like you because…"

"Because…?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

She slumped. "That's all I got."

Lake rubbed his eye. "Thought so."

Kia heard a thump on her window and jolted upright. Lake blinked. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know." The sunset haired girl got up after putting Amber carefully aside. It was still dark outside, so you couldn't really see anything. Lake got up and looked outside after Kia had opened it. "Hm, nothing there," she assumed, going back to her homework.

Lake narrowed his eyes. There was a light bulb right beside her window. And a shadow belonging nothing, still and lifeless. He closed the window, almost slamming it shut.

"I'm gonna go take a walk before school starts," he said, his face cross. Kia didn't look up from her homework. "Okay." When she was about to ask a question he was gone. She sighed. "Safe trip," she wished.

When the front door closed, her father's door opened. Kia's door was closed so she expected him to open it. But the fading of his footsteps told her that he was in a hurry. A pang of sadness hit her heart. He never really did say goodbye anymore…

* * *

Lake was fuming by the time he'd reached the forest. "Sneak up on me will ya…?" he muttered. The chill of the morning was bitter and the dew on the grass was fresh. He cursed under his breath when he found Skyle and Gira sitting down, leaning on a tree casually.

"What the hell was that?!" Lake demanded, pointing in the direction of which he came.

Skyle glanced at him, not knowing what he was talking about. The lazy look on his face made Lake even more suspicious. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

His face went red. "Don't play dumb with me!! You know what!"

Skyle grinned. "Like, at school what, yesterday what, or what the hell are you doing what?"

"Dammit I wanna punch you," he spat, "I mean at the window what."

"Well I wasn't at any window, were you Gira?" he asked, glancing at the dark haired boy. "No. I was too busy thinking of ways you'd kill Skyle eventually."

Same old Gira. Always thinking sadistically. "Y'know, I've been thinking…" Skyle began. Lake huffed. "That's a first."

"Ha ha," he laughed bitterly. "Anyway, that Kia's really something." Lake winced. He knew where he was going with this. Gira nodded, taking Skyle's side as always. "She's hot."

The silver haired boy grinned. "No wonder you hang around her. Do I have to intervene Lake?" Skyle asked suspiciously. The two stared at each other for a while and Gira wasn't sure how long it'd, last so he went back to sleep.

"I can take care of myself," Lake hissed.

"That's what I'm worried about." The boy got up and stretched his sleepy arms. "Since when do you worry about me?"

He shrugged. "I've been watching your back since that 'incident'. You're like a kit that needs a third parent."

Lake swiftly turned around. He'd heard enough. "Say hi to Kia for me," Skyle taunted. "Don't get too close."

He mentally hit himself. _Dammit. Why does he always have to be half-right?_

Kia thought she was about to cry. She'd finished all her homework and was in Advisory in line waiting to get a look at the Transformation Chamber. _Come on Kia, you promised yourself you wouldn't be too happy about this…_ She heard Azure squeal in delight and she was soon forced to plug her ears. Luna stared at the blue haired girl. She took her fingers out of her ears. "Ow. Just, ow."

"Oh-my-gosh. Finally, finally, FINALLY!" she said excitedly. They had to go up to nearly the top floor, so they were waiting to get into the elevators. Mrs. Tentschert got everyone in, organized and all. The sunset haired girl smiled. "Dammit I never usually get this excited!"

They walked forward a few steps and Kia glanced around. "Where's Lake?"

"Silver hair?" Luna shrugged. "Haven't seen him. Usually here on important days like this."

"Hm." She thought for a minute. He came to get his stuff and didn't say anything. Kia wasn't sure if he'd gotten on the bus or not. She noticed Skyle at the end of the line and walked over to him. "Where's Lake?" she inquired.

"Hm?" Skyle had been talking to Gira when he'd been interrupted. "What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Because I think he went to talk to you this morning."

"Oh?" Skyle smirked. "And how would you know that?" Kia flushed. He nailed her on that one. It was supposed to be a secret so she avoided the question. "Just answer the damn question!" she demanded.

"So I talked some sense into him. I guess he didn't feel like coming to school today." The way Skyle said it made it sound natural. Kia stomped off, going to get her spot in line. Or at least until someone nearly tripped her. Kia regained her balance and noticed Kay and Day giggling. If she wasn't so excited about the Transformation Chamber she would've tripped them the next chance she had.

Another girl she didn't know (but it was obvious she was girly) stepped in front of her. "No cutting!"

"Says you," Kia scoffed. "My friends saved me a spot."

"Too bad. You get out of line, you go to the back." Her face reddened. There was no freakin way she was going to the back to stand by Skyle.

"Oh, did you come up with that sure all by yourself, Barbie?" Kia didn't see Mrs. Tentschert and assumed that she'd already gotten in the elevator.

"We heard your conversation with Skyle, _princess!_" the sisters said in unison.

_Crap._ She groaned. "Give it a rest will you?"

Kay stepped forward which made Kia take a step back. "You think you're so perfect!" she said angrily. "You don't deserve Lake!"

"Oh.my.goodness. What is it with you fan girls? I honestly don't care! I just want to get back in line!!" she insisted.

Day huffed. "Don't act all innocent! You're trying to squirm out of this aren't you?!"

"For the love of Arceus!" Kia said desperately, "What do I have to do for you to get out of my life??" She glanced at the flight of stairs behind her. _Dammit._

"Disappear!!" the third fan girl hissed. And as soon as that was said, she gave her a shove. Kia didn't have the best balance in the world, and she didn't know the first step was so close to her feet. She fell backwards quickly. She shut her eyes and waited to black out or something.

But when she opened them, the fan girls' eyes were wide with surprise. Kia blinked. She hadn't hit the steps yet. _What, am I in slow-mo?_ She looked up and immediately recognized those blue eyes.

"What the hell? I come to school late and you already trip down the steps," he joked. Kia was embarrassed and relieved at the same time. 1. Lake hadn't overheard the argument. 2. They were standing there in a really awkward position.

Kia put her feet flat on the steps. She stood up strait. "I thought you were absent," she said casually.

"So-so," he replied. She figured it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Anyway, today's when we get to see the Transformation Chamber. I couldn't miss out on that."

"I'm betting you're all going to get all excited for just a rusty mechanical room," Luna insisted.

But when they got up there Luna cursed. "Dammit. I take it back, this is awesome."

There were five clear glass tanks (only not filled up with water) with cords collected to the ceiling. There were blinking green lines of energy lowing from the floor to the center of the ceiling. "It's kind of dark in here…" Azure figured.

Luna rolled her eyes and nudged Kia. "Azure's being more dumb than usual." Her cheeks went pink. "Am not!"

"Luna knock it off and look around," Kia told her. The black haired girl shrugged.

Lake noticed the tanks were arranged in a pattern. One in the middle and four located around it. "Mrs. Tentschert!" Lake called. The teacher told the students not to wander, then looked up. "Yes?"

"The way this was built, is it based of the Purification Chamber?" he asked.

"Very good question. It does seem that way, but that isn't how it works," she explained, "It exerts some kind of radiation, technology that distributes molecules from a certain source into the human body's veins. It can 'transform' five people at the same time. The requirement is that the Pokemon of the student's choice must be different from the others located around it."

Lake nodded and the three girls thought that the teacher had sounded really technical, but they nodded anyway. "Go Mrs. Tentschert!" Kia cheered. The teacher smiled and gave a slight nod. The sunset haired girl put up her hand up and high-fived the teacher. Azure laughed and Luna came back after wandering.

"Can we go now?" she groaned. "Skyle's being an...idiot." She corrected herself because she didn't notice the teacher was still around. Kia smiled. "I can't wait till band class," she said randomly.

Luna's face was strait. "Didn't you hear me?"

"It's because of the auditions right?" Azure asked. Kia nodded. "Yeah! I'm psyched!"

She blinked. "You're ignoring me aren't you?"

"Huh?" the two asked.

"That's what I thought." She sighed. "Don't mind me, I'm gonna go kick Skyle in the shin."

"Woo! Go Luna!" Kia cheered.

"Kick him twice for me," Lake growled. She shrugged. "I'll kick him four times for Kia." Her friend smiled. She didn't know what she was more excited about. The audition, or seeing Skyle get kicked by a girl.

* * *

o-o yah, I know. That was rlly bad way to end the chapter…

Explanation: The band audition goes great and Kia eagerly waits to see if she got the solo part. Until Lake disappears for a few days without a trace or reason.


End file.
